She
by TimeSpace64
Summary: There are four young women; Danielle Jones, Michelle 'Micky' Dolenz, Mikhayla Nesmith, and Peri Tork. These four ladies think their lives have been as they always were. However, when one of them breaks their prized possession, they will discover that they are the difference between life and death for the four Monkees. Disclaimer: Do not own the Monkees or characters from the show.
1. Chapter 1- Times Zero

Chapter 1: Times Zero

The final chord of She echoed through the beach house. The Monkees smiled at each other. Michael, the leader, sat his guitar down and stretched his lengthy arms. Micky, the drummer, jumped up from behind his drum kit, yelling, "Wow guys, that was great!"

"I know! We're going to rock that audition tomorrow for sure!" The little Englishman, Davy, laughed, watching Micky trip off the bandstand. The three Monkees laughed at Micky's clumsiness as he brushed himself off.

"Alright guys," Mike smiled. "Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Do we have any money left?" Peter, the blond bassist, asked, placing his guitar in its case.

"We have fifteen dollars." Mike said, already half-way out the door. You guys comin' or what?"

The three Monkees shouted 'Hooray!' in excitement. They then ran out the door after Mike, climbing into the Monkeemobile, and out into the streets of Los Angles.

At the diner, each Monkee ordered a ham sandwich with fries. This was only to keep within their price range, for a ham sandwich with fries was $2.50 per person. The boys placed themselves in a booth by the front door, and began to eat and talk mindlessly about Davy's latest girlfriend. However, Mike had little to say in the conversation. He didn't mind Davy's new girl, but something had him on edge. He had a feeling that something wasn't right with the restaurant. He tried looking around without the others noticing he was worried. He failed to go unnoticed.

"What's the matter Mike?" Peter was the first to ask. He always was. Peter had a sixth sense for telling when something was wrong.

"I don't know man." Mike whispered. "But something ain't right here."

"Lighten up Mike!" Micky said, shoving a handful of fries into his mouth. Mike nervously tapped the table, his eyes darting all over the place. His bandmates looked at him, confused and worried looks passed among them.

Then he saw it. Mike looked down at the plates on the table, then at source of his bad vibes, then at his bandmates. "We need to go. Now."

"Mike, what's" Davy began before he got a handful of fries shoved into his mouth.

"Excuse me Miss!" Mike called to the nearest waitress. "We'd like to have the bill and some take-out bags please!" She nodded and wandered off.

"Mike what's got you on edge man?" Micky whispered, noticing how serious the situation had become. Mike wasn't paying any attention. He was frantically tapping the table with one hand, the other supporting his head. He was looking in the direction the waitress had gone, waiting for her to come back. His bandmates tried calling him back to reality, but they failed. Finally the waitress returned, providing the boys with doggie bags and their bill. Mike ordered the boys to put the food in the bags and get out to the Monkeemobile. The boys quietly did as they were told and headed out. Mike paid the bill and followed behind them.

The drive home was silent. Mike still seemed tense, so none of the others decided to ask what had put him on edge. Once they got back to the pad, Mike ran up to the bathroom. Minutes later, Micky, Peter, and Davy heard the shower running.

"What do you think set him off?" Davy asked in a whisper.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Micky added, running a hand through his hair. "We should all probably get ready for bed though. We don't want to miss our audition."

"Right." Davy and Peter agreed. They walked into their corresponding bedrooms, Micky upstairs and Davy and Peter downstairs.

Micky headed into the bedroom, walking straight to his dresser, and pulled out a pair of stripped pyjamas. Whatever set Mike off must have been something important. He knew Mike was always cautious of the problems they got themselves into, and sometimes it could get annoying, but Micky knew it was for the good of the group and that what he did was probably the right decision. Mike entered the room in his purple-with-spots pyjamas, carrying his day clothes and wool hat in his hands. Mike tossed his clothes to the side and threw his wool hat carelessly onto the nightstand. He flopped down onto his bed and sighed deeply, eyes closed.

"Hey Mike?"

"He was there."

"Who?"

"Man," another sigh came from the Texan. "It was Mr. Zero. He was watching us from a booth on the other side of the restaurant."

Micky blinked. Mr. Zero? The Devil himself? What could he possibly want with them this time? "Mike…"

"Hm?"

"What are we going to do?"

Mike sighed, opening his eyes and sitting up. He looked Micky dead in the eyes. "I don't know, man. He is the Devil. It's not like we can run from him. I don't know what we're going to do."

"Should we tell Davy and Peter?"

Mike really didn't want to. He knew they needed to know though. Davy and Peter were like the babies of the group. Mike knew that whatever happened, Davy and Peter were the first ones he needed to protect. Micky would back him up on that. Peter didn't really have street smarts… or book smarts, but Peter did have feelings, and could feel when others weren't happy. Davy was the baby of the group. He wasn't American, and he was the youngest. Mike wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything happened to his bandmates. Micky may be childish, but he knew Micky would do anything to defend Davy and Peter. Micky could take care of himself, to a point. "Micky, I think they have the right to know."

Micky nodded and the two Monkees returned downstairs. Davy and Peter were sitting at the kitchen table playing Go Fish. Micky greeted the others, who greeted him back in return. Micky looked at Mike, who gave Micky an unsure look. Then, Micky turned back to Davy and Peter, explaining what Mike had seen. Soon the whole band was scared of what Mr. Zero could do to them. The Monkees sat in silence for a moment, until a knock at the door summoned Davy's attention. Davy walked up to the door, attempted to look through the peep hole, (which he has failed to see through on many occasions) and opened the door. Mr. Zero pushed Davy into the wall with the door as he pranced into the Monkees' pad.

"Good evening gentlemen, or should I say, ladies." Mr. Zero laughed, marching up to the three Monkees who were now standing in defense, ready to run away at any possible moment.

"What do you want?" Mike asked, putting himself centre stage in front of Micky and Peter.

"Mike, don't-" Peter began, but a hand from Micky summoned him to silence.

"Entertainment." Mr. Zero replied. He began to file his nails in response.

"If that's all," Peter said, beginning to walk towards the bandstand. He was again stopped by Micky.

"Peter, no." Micky whispered, dragging him back by Mike.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mike asked.

Not looking up from his nails, Mr. Zero replied, "I want be entertained." Mr. Zero snapped his fingers, and Mike's eyes glazed over, they shut as he fell to the floor. Micky and Peter chorused a call for their fallen leader as they rushed to his aid. Peter laid the inert guitarist in his lap as Micky began to call to him, slapping his face. Mike continued to sleep while Zero looked up from his nails, snickering. Zero snapped his fingers twice more, and soon Micky, Mike, and Peter were all asleep.

"Well, then, let's see…Nesmith go can go back to his little Texas homeland. He'll stay out of trouble there." Zero walked over to the three inert bodies, waving a hand them. Soon the three men were women, and a large smile appeared on Zero's face. Then, looking down at Mike, Zero waved his hand again, a light green mist encasing the female. The mist formed a solid necklace around her neck. Then, with a snap of Zero's fingers, the changed Mike disappeared into thin air.

Mr. Zero heard the door slam. Before checking the cause of the noise, his whole being was rushed to the floor by a petite percussionist, crying for Zero to change his friends back and to bring Mike back.


	2. Chapter 2- Keep Calm and Carry On

**These next few chapters are going to be a bit short, but that's just because I'm introducing the people that were once our four Monkees!**

Chapter 2: Keep Calm and Carry On

Danielle Jones woke up, her face drenched in sweat and her heart threatening to tear itself from its prison. Calm down Danny, she thought, running her hands through her short, brown hair. She fell back into her queen-sized bed and looked up at the canopy, trying to recall the dream. _I was mad, I think. A man did something to my friends. Friends? Who were my friends?_ She struggled to remember the faces of her friends in the dream. Finally she gave up. _It probably means nothing. Just, nothing._

Danielle took a deep breath and proceeded to throw herself out of bed. She dragged herself to the vanity desk, admiring herself in the mirror. Danielle Jones had rich, brown hair that fell to her shoulders. Her bangs threatened to hide her bushy eyebrows, but allowed her chocolate eyes to sparkle. She was quite a sight. She smiled shyly to herself as she brushed the knots from her hair. After completing the task, Danielle stood and almost glided to the closet. She pulled out a bright red spring dress, with black heeled-boots, nylons, and a big black belt.

After putting on her clothes, she twirled around, admiring herself in the mirror. She administered a dash of perfume and pink lipstick. Danielle then noticed the one flaw in her attire. She reached down and opened a small, wooden box that contained a necklace, which held a bright red ruby in the medallion. Danielle put the necklace on, and pompously left her bedroom, prepared to welcome her grandfather and the breakfast that was waiting for her.

"Good morning Danielle!" Grandfather laughed as his young granddaughter danced into the room.

"Good morning Grandfather! What's for breakfast?"

"Bacon, eggs, fried toast, and tomatoes." Danielle smiled happily as she sat down next to her grandfather and began to fill her plate. "By the way Danielle, we have a guest this morning." Suddenly, an outlandish man trotted into the room. He wore a three-piece suit, complimented with a cane and handkerchief. Danielle suddenly began uneasy at the presence of this man. "His name is Benjamin Zero, he is the owner of the Fire Stars Record Company."

Danielle shifted nervously in her seat. "N-nice to meet you sir. I'm Danielle, Mr. Jones's granddaughter."

"It is an honour to meet your acquaintance Ms. Jones." Benjamin Zero held out one of his large hands. Danielle nervously accepted it. He then took a seat across from the poor girl, took the tea pot and poured himself a cup of tea. "So Mr. Jones, about the talent show…"

Mr. Zero began to describe to Mr. Jones the idea of a talent show in America, for many aspiring teenagers and young adults to participate in. If they won, they would form a show and surely earn fame and fortune, as long as they signed the contract with Mr. Zero. Danielle's grandfather seemed to agree with the whole concept, and would be grateful to fund the project.

"Ms. Danielle," Mr. Zero said, waking Danielle from her constant attempt to avoid eye contact with Mr. Zero, "I would like you be a judge with your grandfather in the contest."

Danielle looked wide-eyed at her grandfather. He smiled, nodding his head. "Uh, no thanks. I think I'll pass." She just wanted to stay away from that man.

"Oh Danielle, it would be fun!" her grandfather began, begging for her to join him. He soon found her weak spot, giving her a guilt trip about how she never does anything with him anymore and that she should give it a shot. Danielle finally caved in and agreed. Mr. Zero nearly jumped out of his chair in excitement.

"Wonderful! The two of you shall leave a week from today! I'll meet you in California." Mr. Zero then ran out the door and out of sight. Danielle, still on edge about the man, faced her grandfather's lecture about how good of a time they will have and the potential of changing the future.


	3. Chapter 3- the Lone Singer

Chapter 3: The Lone Singer

"Mikhayla!" a familiar voice called. The young lady squeezed her eyes shut in order to avoid having to wake up. She let go, relaxing her whole body. She stared up at the ceiling and sighed. However, suddenly, she realized something. She couldn't name what. Mikhayla Nesmith sat up in her bed. Her Aunt Kate had put her up in the attic because they didn't have enough bedrooms. Mikhayla narrowed her eyes, observing the room.

"Micky?" She was surprised the name came out of her mouth. She thought hard about why she said the name. She didn't mean to, but she had. Hopping out of bed, she slowly wandered through the room. As she began to pass the vanity desk, she stopped. At first, she looked out of the corner of her eye. Then, she proceeded to turn around completely to find a young, raven-haired woman staring back at her. Sighing in relief, she grabbed her comb and began brushing her hair. After it was combed she tied it back into a braid, but her bangs still fell across her eyes. Mikhayla smiled as she grabbed her famous green wool hat and placed it on her head.

Mikhayla then took into account her attire. She was wearing the dirty blue jeans and orange button-down shirt that she recalled wearing yesterday. Tossing them aside, Mikhayla put on a light blue checkered dress. After a moment of admiring her work, Mikhayla made her way back to the vanity desk where she grabbed a shiny green necklace from a drawer. It had an emerald sitting stately in a golden holder. She put the necklace on, grabbed her black binder and guitar and trotted downstairs.

"Mikhayla! I've been calling you for an hour! My God, I if I didn't know better, I'd think you were deaf." Aunt Kate complained as Mikhayla entered the room. Mikhayla's cousins, Lucas and Clarence snickered as the young girl was yelled at.

"Sorry Aunt Kate. I kind of slept in, didn't I? I had the strangest dream though." Mikhayla said as she plopped down at the table with her cousins.

"Will this lead to another song?" Clarence teased, chewing on a strip of bacon.

Mikhayla blushed. "I don't know. There were these men."

"Ooh! Boys! You here that Ma? Mikhayla crushing on imaginary boys!" Lucas laughed.

"Will you two quit?" Aunt Kate growled as she placed a plate of food in front of Mikhayla.

"Sorry Ma," the boys chorused.

"Go on Mikhayla." Aunt Kate urged.

"Well," she began, taking her fork and started pushed her eggs around. "There were these three boys. At least, I think there were three. No, there was four of them. One wasn't a nice man. He, well, uh, the three boys that were good seemed scared, and I stepped up for them. I don't remember much after that. There was yelling, I know that." Mikhayla shuffled uncomfortably in her chair.

"Don't you worry about it Mikhayla dear. Now when you two boys are done go tend to the animals will you?" Aunt Kate said, sitting down to breakfast herself. "Mikhayla I need you to run into town and take some bread to our new neighbour, Mr. Zero. I promised him some when I visited yesterday." Mikhayla nodded. "And you come right back you hear? I don't want the sheriff coming along and yelling at me for some shenanigans you got into."

"I'm sorry Aunt Kate. I guess trouble kind of finds me." Mikhayla admitted, stuffing eggs into her mouth.

"Ha! Hey Clarence, remember when lil' Mikhayla was mistaken for a gangster?"

"Do I ever! Or when she got involved with those gypsies?"

"Or when she got robbed of one hundred bucks because of a silly song!" the boys joked.

"Now will you stop?!" Mikhayla cried, aggressively standing up, knocking her chair over, "It's not my fault I wanted to do something with my life, while you two are always goofin' off!" She gave them an angry look before grabbing her binder and guitar and storming out of the house.

The boys and their mother sat in silence for a minute, 'til Mikhayla's upsetting event passed. Aunt Kate finally told the boys to go apologize to their cousin, because they all knew that she always felt out of place. Mikhayla was always trying to do something with her life, but could never possibly get out of town because of all the trouble she caused. It wasn't usually her fault, but when some little kid got in trouble, or some elderly man needed help, they'd all go to Mikhayla. By the end of the day she'd have solved everyone's problems, but have gotten herself in more trouble than she deserved to get herself into.

Mikhayla raced down to the pond. When she reached the willow tree that hung heavily over the water, she flopped down and leaned against it. Sighing, she threw the guitar around her and opened her binder up to her favorite song. It was her song. She had written it. It always calmed her down when she was upset. Quickly tuning the instrument, as well as her voice, she then began to sing.

"No heartaches felt no longer lonely, heights of waiting finally won me. Happiness that's all rolled up in you…" A smile crept onto the Texan's face. It was a beautiful song. Her face still burned from getting upset at her cousins, but was now quickly cooling down as she lost herself in the words of her song. "So take my hand I'll start my journey, free from all the helpless worry, that besets a man when he's alone." Her cousins made fun of her for writing the piece from the point of view of a man, but she tried her best to ignore them. It just fit. When she wrote music, she didn't think about what others thought. When she wrote music, the words came out. It didn't matter what they said, or what they sounded like, it's what came from her. Other people's opinions didn't affect the magic she felt they brought. "I have no more than I did before, but now I've got all that I need, 'cause I love you and I know you love me. Yes, I love you and I... know... you...love...me!" At the last chord, she choked. It felt as though something was trying to rip it's way out of her mouth. She brought her hands up to her mouth before feeling something vibrate on her chest. Looking down, she saw her necklace glowing. Mikhayla began to panic. What was going on? She couldn't move, and she felt like she was dying. After what seemed like an eternity, Mikhayla passed out under that willow tree, her binder wide open and her guitar lying pleasantly on her chest.


	4. Chapter 4- I'm a Believer

Chapter 4- I'm a Believer

Michelle Dolenz felt her whole body ache. When she realized she had rolled onto the floor, she picked herself up. Groaning loudly, she flopped onto her back, still on the floor. Why was waking up so annoying? She shut her eyes and took a deep breath, "Hey Mike, you up?" she asked. Michelle opened her eyes, wondering what she just said. She slowed it down for herself, "Hey Mike," who was Mike? "You up?" Utterly confused, she sat up and took a look at her room. There were two beds, two lamps, two nightstands, and two dressers. There always were for as long as she could remember. She kept the second bed for when she had guests. She shook the strange event from her mind and sat up.

Michelle mindlessly grabbed a pair of bell bottom jeans and a loose-fitting shirt from her dresser and changed. When she had finished off the psychedelic outfit with a pair of black suede boots, she left her bedroom, went down the spiral staircase, and into her bathroom. Upon entrance, she smiled at the shimmering necklace that hung on the corner of her mirror. The necklace protected a sapphire in a silver case. Unceremoniously, she hung it around her neck. Satisfied, Michelle began to tame her wild, curly hair by brushing it and tying it in a ponytail. Once most of it was tamed, she finished freshening up before leaving the small bathroom.

"She paused in the kitchen. Something felt odd about this morning, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Michelle stood there, contemplating the strange feeling she had. Her living room wasn't exactly 'normal.' There was a bunch of odd antiques lying around, along with odd furniture. A stuffed monkey sat on the couch from last night's movie marathon and Mr. Schneider, her ventriloquist dummy, sat by the spiral staircase. She sighed, trying to dismiss the feeling that something was missing. Michelle flopped down onto the couch with the monkey and turned on the television.

"She watched the Twilight Zone for a couple minutes before the red rotary phone began to ring. Michelle got up and answered it. "Hello, Micky Dolenz here."

"Micky baby! What's shakin' babe?" came the voice of her boyfriend, George.

"Not much babe. Twilight Zone is on. I had the funniest feelin' this morning."

"Are you sick?"

"I don't think so."

"I'll be right over."

"George, there is no…" George had already hung up, "Need. Ugh." Michelle sighed, turning back to the couch. She looked at the stuffed monkey. The feeling returned, nagging her. Michelle felt like it had something to do with the monkey. It was weird. The monkey never bothered her before. She walked over, picked it up, and stared it in the eye. "What do you want with me?" she asked it before turning towards the spare bedroom, which she also kept prepared for guests, and throwing the monkey inside. "There! Teaches you to mess with my mind!" Michelle stuck her tongue out at the monkey before slamming the door.

"Michelle walked over to the ice box, figuring now would be a good time to have breakfast. She noticed Mr. Schneider, and the nagging feeling returned. "Not you too!" Michelle complained. She opened the bedroom door again, grabbed Mr. Schneider, and placed him on one of the spare beds. "You'll come out when you stop freaking me out!" she pouted before slamming the door shut. Suddenly, she heard a heavy knock on the door. It must be George, she thought, walking over to open the flap on the door. Except, it wasn't George. Michelle sighed and opened the door for her landlord.

"Good morning Mr. Babbit. How are you?"

"Good morning Micky." Mr. Babbit responded with a mock smile. "Do you have your rent?"

"Let me go get my purse." Michelle said, walking back over to the kitchen, where her purse sat on the table. She dug through the accessory, pulling out a checkbook. After filling a check out, she ripped it out, and walked back over to Mr. Babbit, handing it to him, giving him a similar mock smile.

"Thank you Micky." he said before leaving. As the landlord left, Michelle's boyfriend, George, came in.

"Micky baby! What's the matter? Temperature high? Throwing up?" He grabbed Micky by the waist and pulled her close, throwing a hand on her forehead.

"She pulled away, laughing. "George, I'm fine. 100% fine. I was just had this nagging feeling. That's all. It's over now."

George peered over her shoulder. "Hey, where's Mr. Schneider?" Micky looked behind her as well.

"Oh, uh, he was causing the feeling, so I put him and the stuffed monkey in the spare bedroom." she said nonchalantly.

"Oh." George said. "Okay… Well, anyhow, since I'm over here, why don't we go down to the beach?"

"Micky gave her boyfriend a bright, Micky smile. "Okay." the two held hands as they climbed into the alcove where the back door waited. However, Micky stopped.

"Micky?" George waited for a response. She stood still, not allowing her boyfriend's tugs to move her. Micky seemed to stare into space, not necessarily focused on anything. In her mind, she could hear the faint presence of music. She smiled a little at the tune she heard. "I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried." she whispered.

"Micky!" Micky jumped out of her fantasy.

"Don't do that!"

"Come on!"

The two then left the pad and went out onto the sunny beach, forgetting nagging feelings, stuffed monkeys, and memorable songs.


	5. Chapter 5- My Grizelda

Chapter 5-My Grizelda

Peri Tork's eyes shot open, her body covered in sweat. That was terrifying. Wait, what happened? Peri sat up in the bus seat she called a bed, running her fragile fingers through her dirty-blonde hair. She analyzed herself, to make sure everything was there.

"Pants," she whispered, patting her legs. "Check. Shirt, check. Necklace," Peri grabbed ahold of the shimmering diamond that hung around her neck. "Check." She flipped it over, reading the name that shimmered on the back. It read, _Do I Have to Do This All Over Again?_ Though it was a simple question, Peri felt attached. She knew no meaning behind the strange question, but instead made up her own.

Peri ran away from home when she was sixteen. This particular character had her family stripped from her by a fire. She did not want to be an orphan, so she left town. She has lived among hippies, hobos, and hermits. She rarely spoke, but when she did it was a simple comment, and then she was gone. Peri settled down in California when she was twenty. She felt like she could find something there, that she couldn't leave Malibu. Her first night in town she came across the old abandoned bus that she now calls home.

Soon she found employment from an old landlord. Her job was to clean for whatever tenant so desired her services. Peri usually cleaned for the elderly residents. She has cleaned in every house the landlord controls, except for 1334. Mr. Babbit, the landlord, claims the tenant would never want to put a young girl through so much trouble. Peri's curiosity grew with every excuse Mr. Babbit gave. As payment, Mr. Babbit serves the girl breakfast and dinner. He does this out of pity. He's offered her a place to live, but the young girl refused, saying she was okay with her bus. It was the same routine everyday. This was Peri's meaning for her question. Everyday she would do the same old thing, never a change. However, she didn't mind it. Peri decided she would wait patiently for her destiny to come, and follow it when it did.

Peri tried to recall the horrors that had awakened her. However, when they didn't come back, the young girl sighed, sliding out of her seat and out of the bus, and to Beachwood Drive she went. She nodded at people who would greet her, but not a word would come from her mouth. Only when she arrived at Babbit's did she speak. "Good morning Mr. Babbit."

"Peri."

"Yes, Mr. Babbit?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Am I?" Mr. Babbit walked over to a door and opened it, revealing a white English Setter. Peri's eyes widened. "Grizzy! Oh, Mr. Babbit, I'm so sorry, I thought I had her tied up good this time!" Peri ran over to the dog, wrapping her in a protective hug.

Mr. Babbit joined the girl at the dog's side, petting it as Peri mothered the dog. "She keeps sitting herself at 1334. One of these days Micky's going to want to adopt her, you know. You need to keep a better eye on that dog."

"Yes, Mr. Babbit. I'm so sorry. Bad Grizzy, bad!" Peri scolded.

"Hey Peri, can I ask a question?" Mr. Babbit asked.

"Sure." Peri said.

"Any particular reason you call her 'Grizzy?'" Mr. Babbit asked.

"That's what her name was when I found her. It's short for Grizelda. I only call her Grizelda when I'm really mad at her."

"You? Mad? I would never!" Mr. Babbit laughed.

Peri chuckled. "That's why I never call her Grizelda. Right Grizzy?" The dog whined.

"Right then, breakfast for you miss, then get out!" Mr. Babbit yelled. "I need to go collect rent."

"Yes Mr. Babbit." Peri laughed, standing and walking over to the small table where breakfast awaited her. She sat and ate her breakfast, then grabbed her cleaning supplies, heading out to the Webster's house at 1326. Grizzy followed happily.

"No, Grizzy. Stay here in Mr. Babbit's." Peri said firmly. The English Setter sat at the doorstep, whining a little more. Peri closed the door behind her and continued on her way.

"Good morning Mrs. Webster." Peri said when the sixty-two year old woman answered the door.

"Peri! Good morning deary! Come on in, Mr. Webster and I were just about to go out. Mr. Webster has an appointment and you know how he is about going to the doctor's office" Mrs. Webster chirped, stepping out of the way to let Peri in.

"Now Hannah, don't go talkin' about me like that!" Mr. Webster scolded from the kitchen. Peri giggled at the two's bickering.

The phone rang in the kitchen and Mr. Webster answered it. "Hello? Oh, hello Frannie. Oh dear, I forgot! I'm sorry, I have an appointment at noon though. Hold on, let me talk to your mother." Mr. Webster lowered the phone and covered the speaker with a hand. "Hannah! We forgot that Frannie was coming in from Texas! She's at the airport!"

"Oh dear…" Mrs. Webster said. "What will we do Harold?"

"I can pick her up." Peri offered quietly. "If it's okay with you, anyways."

"Harold! Peri can take your car and pick her up!" Mrs. Webster squealed.

Mr. Webster picked up the phone again. "Frannie dear, our house cleaning lady will come to pick you up… She's taking my car… No, she doesn't have her own… Frannie, Frannie, please. She'll hold a sign for you, she's a very nice kid. Okay, love you sweet pea. See you soon." Mr. Webster hung up the phone and walked over to Peri and Mrs. Webster. He pulled a ring of keys from a basket near the door and handed them to Peri. "Her name is Frannie Harrison. Peri, we appreciate all you've done for us. We'll let Mr. Babbit know where you are when we drop off our rent."

"Thank you Mr. Webster."

"Your welcome." Mr. Webster responded before leading his wife out the door. "The keys to the car and the house are on that ring! Do not lose them!"

"I won't!" Peri said. She waited for the Websters to leave before driving out herself. Frankly, she knew how to drive, she just didn't have a license. However, she was not about to disappoint the Websters because of that.


	6. Chapter 6- Run and Hide

Chapter 6- Run and Hide

Patting down her dress, Danielle headed out the doors of Jones Manor, her suitcase rattling behind her. She offered the chauffeur a shy smile as he opened the door to the cab. She climbed in, refusing to let the chauffeur take her suitcase. Grandfather climbed in and the door was shut.

Gently, Danielle removed her necklace and held it in her hands, protecting it from the invisible evil Danielle felt as the cab's engine started. Looking down at the jewelry, she studied the sparkling ruby. It was as though the color was a liquid, splashing about inside. She tilted the necklace back and forth, watching it glisten in the sunlight that shot through the window. She flipped it over to see if the golden back would shine as well. However, she noticed that this time, there were words engraved in the back that were not there before.

The words proclaimed, _I Wanna Be Free._ Upon reading the four words, a sudden inkling of culpability rose up inside her, causing her to shove the medallion in the open front pocket of her suitcase. Somehow, at that moment, she couldn't bear looking at it. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest, as well as tears forming in her eyes.

"Danielle?" Grandfather asked, interrupting the girl's moment. "Is everything alright?"

Danielle flung a hand up to her eye, and began irritably rubbing it. "Yes, I just have something in my eye, that's all." She lied, beginning to imitate the motions of trying to capture an invisible fiend in one's eye. Luckily, Grandfather dismissed her and brought his attention to his book.

After a couple minutes of a fruitless struggle, Danielle pretended to give up, leaning back in her seat, closing her eyes. She tried to tune out all of the other noises and focus on the silence. However, she found herself focusing on a particular sound among the humming of the cab's engine, that sounded like someone's voice.

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone there? Mike? Micky? Peter?" the voice cried. Danielle scrunched her eyes shut, focusing on the desperate voice. "Oh God… Guys? Hello? Anyone?"

Danielle considered the possibility of responding, but as she thought so, the voice surprised her. "Hello? Hello? Who are you? Can you help me?"

"Er, uh, me?" Danielle thought.

"Where am I?" the voice asked.

"Uh, I dunno. I'm in a cab heading for the airport. On my way to America." Danielle thought towards the voice. "I can't see you, so I don't really know where you are."

"It's red."

"What?"

"Everything is red. It's like lava swirling around me. I don't know where I am." the voice cracked, as if it was about to cry. It was a male voice, Danielle could tell. She pitied the voice, wishing to help.

"What's your name?"

"Danielle." Grandfather's voice broke through, interrupting her. Danielle opened her eyes, finding that the cab had stopped. "We're here. Come on miss."

Danielle sighed, reluctantly leaving the cab. She couldn't shake off the curious incident with the disembodied voice. Was it a part of her imagination, or was it real? Danielle couldn't decide.

The flight to the United States was nothing to talk about. They sat in their seats, Danielle doodled, wondered about the voice, and slept while her grandfather read. However, upon arrival at the airport in California, Danielle was instantly alert, for the sight of Mr. Benjamin Zero made her skin crawl.

"Ah, Mr. Jones!" Mr. Benjamin Zero called, welcoming the Brits with open arms. Danielle stood behind her grandfather as Mr. Zero babbled about all the registrations he had already gotten, but said there still wasn't enough. Danielle rolled her eyes.

As they left the airport, Mr. Zero opened a taxi door for the two. Zero took Grandfather's bag and placed it in the trunk, but when offering his services to Danielle, she froze. Without realizing it she found herself running. She had to get away from that man. She ran and ran, her suitcase bouncing behind her. Danielle looked back, finding Zero chasing after her. Panicked, she ran faster, not paying attention to what was in front of her. Her heart was banging against her chest, and her suitcase against her leg. She had to get away from Mr. Zero.

BANG

Danielle found herself lying flat on her back, the suitcase face down next to her. Before she could register what happened a hand appeared in her vision. Looking up she saw a young blonde girl with her arm stretched out towards her. Reluctantly she accepted the hand and stood up.

"Are you alright?" The blonde asked.

"I-I think so." Danielle responded. "Just... just... I need to get away from here."

The blonde stood a moment in deep thought. "Come with me." She said before grabbing Danielle' s arm and pulling her back into the airport.

"No, no! I need to get AWAY from the airport!" Danielle cried.

"Trust me!" The blonde yelled. They came to a sudden halt in the middle of the baggage claim. From out of nowhere she pulled out a sign that said FRANNIE HARRISON on it. "What's your name?" She asked after a minute.

Before she could respond a middle-aged woman approached the two. "Are you my dad's cleaning lady?"

"Yes I am." The blonde responded. "Peri Tork."

"I didn't realize you were a kid." The woman responded.

"Sorry..." Peri said. "This is Mary. Her sister is neighbors with your parents and she asked me to pick her up too."

"Fran Harrison." The woman said to Danielle. "My parents are Hannah and Harold Webster."

"Oh, okay." Danielle responded, shaking the woman's hand.

"Well, now that everyone's here. Let's go." Fran proclaimed before marching off towards the main entrance.

"Stay close." Peri whispered to Danielle as they followed Fran out into the parking lot. They walked out to the parking lot and into the car Peri claimed was Mr. Webster's. Peri drove while Fran sat in the passenger's seat and Danielle sat in the back.

Danielle could still feel her heart pounding. She was disobeying her grandfather, for one. For another, she was running away. All of this was new to her, but she couldn't stay there with Mr. Zero. The drive seemed to take forever. No one spoke, and the air was tense. However, finally they arrived at 1326 Beachwood Drive. Peri handed over the keys to Fran.

"I still need to clean the house yet, Fran." Peri said.

"No worries Ms. Tork. Go ahead." Fran said while trying to unlock the door to the house.

"Uh, Ms. Tork, my sister doesn't seem to be home, and I don't have a key." Danielle said nervously.

"She's not?" Peri asked, genuinely confused.

"No, she's not." Danielle said more firmly.

"Oh! She's not! Well then, go ahead and hang on the beach till she get's back." Peri smiled.

"Beach?" Danielle asked.

"Down the steps there. I'll come fetch you when your sister arrives." Peri said, winking.

"Okay, thank you." Danielle blushed.

Danielle walked down to the beach while Peri entered the Webster's home once more, preparing herself for the normal routine of cleaning houses. However, throughout her chores, her thoughts traveled back to the young lady she seemed to save at the airport.


	7. Chapter 7- She Said, He Said

Chapter 7- She Said, He Said

Michael Nesmith opened his eyes, to find himself lying under a willow tree. Confused, he sat up, looking about his scenery. It felt familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He noticed the open binder lying beside him, then the guitar around him. Carefully, he began to remove the guitar, but then noticed the oddity that had become of him. His eyes widened. He quickly, but still gently, removed the guitar and ran over to the small pond. Mike looked at his reflection, which only confirmed his suspicions. He was a woman. Mike removed his wool hat to run a hand through his bangs. He turned his head a couple times to reveal the long braid that hung off the back of his head.

"Having fun Nesmith?" An all too familiar voice asked. Mike turned around, finding Mr. Zero standing under the willow tree, admiring his nails.

Mike was simply speechless. This was all too much to take in. After a moment, he asked. "Where are the others?" He was surprised to hear how high this new voice was. "Where are the guys?" He tried again, still surprised at his voice.

"They're in California." Mr. Zero responded, a big smile on his face.

The sentence hit the Texan like a ton of bricks. "Do you mean I'm in Texas?" He tried to ignore the fact that his voice was continuing to go higher, along with his nerves.

Mr. Zero's smile grew larger. "Good girl. Turns out your little mistress in there accidentally figured out how to release you though. Pity. I would have liked to see how she had gotten along with the others."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mike asked, talking slowly.

"It means, Nesmith, that you Monkees are trapped in these little, tiny jewels," Mr. Zero walked over, flicking the necklace around Mike's neck. "And three completely different souls are walking around in your bodies, except, well, there was a bit of a genetic change."

"So, this is still my body?"

"Yes."

"But what do you mean, different souls?"

"What I mean, Nesmith, is that there are three women out there trotting about in your friends' bodies!" Mr. Zero scolded, but then laughed. "Have fun!" With a snap of his fingers, he disappeared.

"Wait!" Mike cried, but it was too late. Mike felt a sense of anger, confusion, and loss. Why was Zero doing this? Why must he always pick on _them_? Mike didn't understand. He also couldn't understand what had happened. Last he remembered he was in the pad, talking to Zero, with Micky and Peter. So obviously Zero's playing a game, thinking they might lose. Mike's mind traveled to Zero's last statement. _There are three women out there trotting about in your friends' bodies._ Mike looked down at the necklace around his neck. The emerald seemed to have some sort of liquid sloshing about inside. _The soul of whoever was in my body, I assume._ Mike ripped the necklace off, observing it more. He flipped it over to find the title, 'Papa Gene's Blues' written on the back. Strange. That song must have something to do with it. He pocketed the necklace and picked up the guitar, throwing it across his back. His attention came back to the binder, which was open to 'Papa Gene's Blues', except it wasn't titled. Mike shrugged, closing the binder and walking away from the pond, not exactly sure where he was heading.

"Hey Mikhayla!" a voice yelled as Mike approached the farmhouse. Mike ignored it and kept walking. "Mikhayla!" After the second yell a force threw Mike to the ground. Appalled, Mike yelled at whoever was on him to get off. "Geeze little cousin. What's wrong with you? Was it what Clarence and I said this mornin'? We're sorry Mikhayla."

Mike found himself face-to-face with a large, burly blonde man, far taller than him. He looked familiar, but couldn't name where he knew him from. Mike gave the man an utter look of confusion, to indicate he had no clue what the man was talking about. After a moment, all the pieces clicked. _He_ was Mikhayla. He responded. "Oh, uh, yeah. Just don't do it again." Mike said, trying to make his voice sound higher, even though it wasn't necessary.

"What's wrong with your voice Mikhayla? It wasn't that high this mornin'."

"Oh, uh," Mike cleared his throat. "Sorry, I don't know why it did that."

"Oh, well Aunt Kate's lookin' for ya. She's up in the house."

"Thanks."

The man tipped his head and walked off. Mike walked up and into the farmhouse he knew belonged to his Aunt Kate. Upon entry, he was welcomed to his aunt's mindless blabber.

"Mikhayla! There you are. Did Luke find ya?" she asked, grabbing Mike's binder and guitar, setting it on the table, and running over to one of the counters.

"Uh, yeah." Mike responded, making the mental note that the man he just encountered was Luke.

"Good, now I need you to run this bread over to Mr. Zero, now you hear?" Aunt Kate threw a pan of banana bread into Mikhayla's hands. Surprised at the request, Mike asked why. "Like I told you this mornin', he's our new neighbor. Where have you been? We've known he's been comin' for the last month. Not git!" Aunt Kate pushed the young lady out the door. Mike staggered to keep the bread from falling out of his hands. Mr. Zero, his neighbor? This should be interesting.

Mike headed for town, hoping he remembered which way it was, his mind rehearsing many ways of conversing with the Devil. Upon entering town, he was greeted warm-heartedly, unlike anything he was used to. When he was himself, they were always punching him in the shoulder to say hello or they would decide to try and wrestle him. Instead it was all small talk and some people tried to hug him. One person, whom he didn't recognize, asked him 'what she was up to.' Mike responded by saying he was taking bread to Mr. Zero's, but he didn't know where he was going. The person kindly gave him directions, and so Mike followed them to the letter, his stomach churning as he got closer. He wasn't sure what he would do, or how he was going to escape this life in order to save his friends.


	8. Chapter 8- She Hangs Out

Chapter 8- She Hangs Out

 **Author's Note- I forgot to mention earlier, but I do not own the Monkees, any of their songs, or any characters from their television show. However, I guess you can say I own the guys' female counterparts and the original characters. However, saying I own Micky, Danielle, Peri, and Mikhayla, may be a stretch since they're based off the guys.**

Mike clutched his free hand into a fist. "I can't believe I'm delivering bread to the Devil." He muttered before knocking on the door. To Mike's dismay, Zero answered.

"Ah, Ms. Mikhayla Nesmith! How nice to see you. Do come in."

"Naw, I'm good." Mike said flatly. "My aunt made you some bread. However, I do have a bone to pick with you."

"That's so cute! I wasn't anticipating that!" Zero laughed.

"What?"

"You're so adorable when you're angry, Nesmith." Zero chuckled, taking the bread from the girl. Mike's other hand formed a fist. "I truly was not anticipating that."

A scowl stuck on Mike's face. However, he took a deep breath. "Right. I have questions."

"No, I won't tell you how to become a man. No, I won't tell you how to get your friends back into their bodies." Zero said flatly, suddenly disinterested.

"Will you tell me where my friends are?"

"I already told you Nesmith, they're in California." Zero yawned. "Why does it matter to you? Since your girl let you out, I've had to make adjustments to the game."

"What adjustments?" Mike crossed his arms and leaned back, putting his weight on one leg in favor of the other. Once he realized what he was doing, he straightened out, embarrassed.

"You'll see Nesmith." Zero smiled. "I'll give you a hint though. You may be waiting for your rescuer for a long time, depending how fast your friends figure things out. Later, Nesmith. I'll be sure to let Mr. Jones try some of your aunt's bread. It might soothe his worries." With that, Zero snapped his fingers, disappearing into a puff of smoke.

Coughing, Mike turned away from the house, befuddled. _I can leave this blasted town. I did it before when I was younger, I can do it again! It can't be that hard._ Straightening himself, he marched off towards the outskirts of town. _Wait a minute._ He thought to himself. _I can't get to California by foot. I'll just head back to Aunt Kate's and "borrow" her car. This is probably some alternate universe where she'll have the car back once everything is back to normal._ Mike turned on his heel and headed back towards Aunt Kate's. _Also, I really need to get out of this dress._

"George!" Micky cried. George had tried tickling the young girl, causing her to fall in the water. "Stop it!" She laughed. Her boyfriend helped her out of the water and twirled her around. Suddenly something didn't feel right. George put his girlfriend down.

"Your face says something isn't right." He stated. "What's wrong Micky?"

Micky turned behind her to see a young girl crying on the beach. Without a word, she ran off towards the girl. Micky slid to a halt and plopped down next to the girl. She wore a lot of red, Micky noticed. She had a pink suitcase sitting on the other side of her. The girl seemed to be holding a chain in her hand.

"Hi. I'm Micky. What's the matter?" Micky asked. The girl lifted her head and looked at Micky with her red, teary eyes.

The girl pondered how to answer the question. "I fell on some concrete earlier and my necklace, this necklace I've had for as long as I could remember, broke in the fall." The girl opened her hand to show Micky the golden necklace that now only held a small, clear shard. "The odd thing is, it held a ruby. And all the crystal fragments are clear." The girl stuck a hand in her suitcase and pulled out more shards that were, in fact, clear. "This necklace was my life. I loved it like I loved myself." The girl let out a sob, digging her face into her knees.

Micky patted the girl's back. "I'm sorry. I understand, actually." Micky used her other hand to cradle her own sapphire necklace. "See?" The girl looked up at the sapphire. "I've had this my whole life. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I lost it."

"Does it have words on the back as well?" The girl asked. Micky found this an odd question. "Because just today, I found words on the back of mine." The girl flipped over the necklace to reveal the words, _I Wanna Be Free_ , on the back.

"I don't think so." Micky said, flipping hers over. To her surprise, there were words written there. They proclaimed, _I'm a Believer_ , in beautiful cursive. "Well look at that!" She said. "I don't think that's been there before."

"That happened to me today." The girl repeated. "You don't think that our necklaces came from the same place, do you?"

"I don't know, but that's wizard." Micky said. "What's your name?"

The girl stared out at the ocean for a moment before responding with, "Danielle. It's been nice to meet you, Micky."

"It's been nice to meet you too. You sound British. You from England?"

"Yeah. Flew in today."

"Cool! I've always wanted to visit England. Where are you staying? Maybe we can meet up again sometime."

Danielle chuckled. "Well, actually, I'm running away." _Why am I admitting all of this?_ Danielle thought. _She'll turn me in for sure!_ "I came with my grandfather, but there's this man, you see, he's evil, I swear. I don't feel fine whenever I'm around him. He's playing my grandfather like a fiddle." _Danielle, shut up._ "I had to get out of that airport. A girl, she works here, apparently, she's helping me run."

"Do you mean Babbit's maid?" Micky asked. "What's her name? Peri, I think. It's good she's helping you out. If you ever need somewhere to go, like if the cops are onto you, you can hide out at my place. I'm very charismatic. Right George?" The two women looked up at the man who was standing behind them, listening in.

"Right dear." He said.

"Hey!" A voice called out. The three turned to see a figure running towards them. Danielle stood, realizing it was Peri. Micky followed suit.

Peri reached the trio, out of breath. "Hey, I'm done." She straightened herself. "Hi." She said, noticing Micky and George.

"Hi. I'm Micky. This is George." Micky said, shaking Peri's hand. "I heard you work for Mr. Babbit."

"Yeah, I do. I'm Peri. Well, it's only noon, so, uh…" Peri scratched her head. "Not many of the residents needed me today, so…"

"You wanna come by my place?" Micky offered. Micky noticed the necklace around Peri's necklace. "You have one too! Your's is a diamond though."

Peri looked down at her necklace. "You mean my necklace? I've always had it."

"Is there writing on the back?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah, I mean, there was never writing on it before I came to Malibu, but once I started working for Mr. Babbit these words magically appeared. I didn't really think anything of it. It says, 'Do I Have To Do This All Over Again?'"

"We have necklaces like yours." Micky pointed out. "Mine says 'I'm a Believer.'"

"'I Wanna Be Free.' What do you think it means?" Danielle asked.

"Well, you girls can problem solve back at the pad, can you not?" George interrupted.

"George, you're brilliant!" Micky smiled kissing his cheek. "Come on, my pad is just down here." The two girls followed Micky and George back to 1334 Beachwood Drive.


	9. Chapter 9- Through the Looking Glass

Chapter 9: Through the Looking Glass

The three woman soon found themselves at the back entrance to Micky's pad. Peri and Danielle stood in awe at the unique stylings of the living room. Micky frowned at Peri and Danielle's wide-eyed expressions.

"You hate it, don't you? Everyone hates it." Micky said, flopping into a chair in the kitchen.

"Hate it?" Danielle asked. The thought had never crossed her mind. "This place is amazing! So much better than my mansion back in Manchester."

"You're just saying that." Micky sighed, "Everyone hates it. 'What filth! How can anyone live in such garbage? Look at that lamp, and that chair! Disgusting.'" Micky got up and began gesturing different objects.

"Don't think like that!" Peri cried. "I love it. It doesn't matter what other people think. You live here, do you not? You choose to live here."

"Yeah, and if you truly were offended by what others thought, all of these things wouldn't be here now." Danielle added.

Micky sighed. "Well I thought about it. When I first brought George over, he didn't like it. I almost _did_ remove everything. He didn't openly express his opinion but I could tell by the way he talked about things around the room that he didn't like it."

"The only thing that matters is if you like it, Micky." Peri said again. She and Danielle sat down next to Micky, who returned herself to the table. "Personally, I think it's unique."

"Yeah. I mean, back in Manchester our mansion is only empty halls. Personally I think it's too big for a rich man, his granddaughter, and a couple servants. I'm glad I'm here. I'd rather live here than there."

"You mean it?" Micky asked solemnly.

"Of course!" Danielle cried.

"Thanks guys." Micky gave a shy smile.

Danielle and Peri smiled. Silence hung around as Micky got ahold of herself. Micky straightened herself out and smiled a bigger, more confident smile. "Right. Let's analyze the situation." Micky took her necklace off from around her neck and placed it on the table. Peri did the same and Danielle fished her necklace and the crystal fragments from her suitcase. Everyone stared at Danielle's broken necklace.

"What'd you say the jewel was?" Micky asked, her eyes not leaving the necklace.

"It was red. It was a ruby, but all the fragments are clear. It's as if Peri's had been broken instead."

"But mine didn't break Danielle." Peri said defensively.

"Yeah, I know that. It's a simile."

"Oh."

Micky picked up a fragment and pulled it close to her face, studying it. After a minute of this she placed it back onto the table. "Well, I've come to two conclusions."

"Two?" Peri asked.

"What are they?" Danielle added.

"Either we're all color blind to the color red, or we're dealing with a force far greater than our intelligence will allow us to comprehend."

"That helps." Danielle deadpanned, crossing her arms and leaning back.

Micky shrugged her shoulders. Peri picked up a bigger fragment and looked through it. She squinted her eyes and moved it around as if it were a telescope. Micky and Danielle questioned the odd behavior. Peri replied by saying she was trying to find good lighting. The she stopped. She was looking through the crystal at the spiral staircase that was near them. "Hey Micky, how come you haven't introduced us to your roommate yet?"

"I don't have a roommate." Micky said.

"Well there's a man sitting on the staircase. He looks upset. Maybe we should talk to him." Peri said, her eyes not leaving the crystal.

"What boy?" Micky inquired, taking the crystal from the girl. "There's no… whoah…"

"What?" Danielle stood from her chair, lucid at the situation.

Micky handed the crystal back to Peri and picked up another crystal. "Danny check this out!" She tossed one to the Brit and grabbed another fragment. Danielle caught the fragment and an overwhelming feeling of embarrassment came upon her as she raised the fragment to her eye. However, to her surprise, there was indeed a man sitting on the spiral staircase. He sat on the bottom step with his hands covering his face as though he were crying. His brown hair covered any other features that could have been seen. The man wore a deep red eight-button shirt with navy blue dress pants and suede boots. The man emanated a faint, pink glow.

Danielle walked over to the man, making sure to not drop the crystal. Micky and Peri followed suit. Danielle kneeled down in front of the stairs, reaching out as if to touch the man. "Hello?" She asked cautiously.

"Danielle..." Peri warned.

"Shush." Micky hissed at the girl.

Danielle was surprised when her hand went through the boy. "Hey, um, hello?" Danielle asked, waving her hand in front of the boy.

The boy looked up from his hands, astonished to find the three women standing there. Quickly he rose. Danielle was taken aback by his facial features. She felt as if she knew him from somewhere; those chocolate eyes, the bushy eyebrows, the tan skin…

"Hello." He said. His voice melted Danielle's heart. Was she in love? Danielle blinked a couple times. No, she can't be. He's a ghost for crying out loud!

"Hi." Danielle said in the same, sweet voice that the man did. She stood as well, finding herself eye level with the man. She couldn't help herself. Danielle stared mindlessly at the man as he did her.

"Uh oh." Danielle heard Micky say behind her.

"She's in love, isn't she?" Peri added.

"She's in love with a ghost." Micky sighed. "Hey Danny?"

Danielle was rocked from her daze and turned to Micky. "What?"

"Do you, uh, usually fall in love with ghosts?" Micky asked, lowering her crystal from her eye.

Danielle glared at her. "Oi, quit it."

"I'm just asking!" Micky threw her hands up in defeat, then returned the crystal to the anterior of her eye. Danielle turned back around to the man.

"My name is Danielle Jones. This is Micky and Peri." Danielle told the man, gesturing to each girl.

The man frowned. "Micky…" He said before shaking himself from his daze. "My name is David. David Jones. My friends…" He caught himself before falling into another daze. "They call me Davy."

"Hi Davy." Danielle said in the voice she used before.

"Hi Danielle." Davy said to her in the same voice.

"Hi!" Micky said, pushing Danielle to the side. "So, what are _you_ doing in _my_ house?"

Davy looked at the girl as if she were crackers. "This is _my_ house." He said frankly.

"Ooh, a past resident, I see." Micky said, crossing her arms. "Well listen here, _I_ live here now."

"What do you mean, past resident? _I live here._ I live here with my friends, Mike, Peter, and Micky."

"Hold on," Danielle intervened, pushing Micky away. "You said Mike, Peter, and Micky? On my way over here, from England," she now spoke to the whole group, "I was in a cab. I heard a voice, crying out for those names. I somehow was able to talk to it too. The voice, it was male, said that he couldn't find his friends and that everything was red where he was, like lava." Davy shivered at the word 'lava.'

"You don't suppose that was Davy, do you?" Micky whispered to Peri.

"It could be." Peri added, "Did you see how he reacted to that?" The girls looked at Davy, who was now frowning, arms wrapped around himself. His eyes were closed and his face twisted in pain.

"Yeah, sure, but how could a ghost travel from England to California and _claim_ to live in California. He has a British accent just like Danny here!"

"What year is this?" Davy asked, but none of the girls were paying attention.

"Maybe he's attached to Danny." Peri suggested.

"Attached to me? You must be out of your birds!" Danielle cried.

"Well, you did _fall in love_ at first sight." Micky laughed.

"No I did not!"

"Come on, I acted the same way when I saw George for the first time."

"How would you know?"

"Because I know love, thank you very much!"

"Hey guys?" Peri asked quietly.

" _You_ know love, do you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do! I've been dating George for four years now!"

"Guys?" Peri asked, louder.

"Four years, huh?" Danielle asked, her hands now on her hips.

Peri felt a rush of cold air next to her. She looked through the crystal to find Davy standing next to her. "Mike would yell right about now."

"Would he?" Peri asked. "I'm not Mike, Davy."

"Just do it. It looks like the only way to stop them from fighting."

"What do I yell?"

"Just yell one of their names." Davy smiled at her. She gave him a shy smile before screaming, "MICKY! DANNY!"

The two girls stopped, appalled at the quiet girl's cry. They stared at her as if she had done something illegal. Peri put on her shy smile again. "Davy had a question, and I think figuring out what is going on is more important than love right now."

The two girls frowned. They looked at each other before returning their attention to Davy. "What year is it?" Davy asked. "Last time I was," he looked down as his glowing hands, still trying to comprehend what had happened to him. "Alive, I guess… It was 1969."

"1969." Micky stated.

"Yes, 1969." Peri repeated, as if Micky asked a question.

"No, she's stating that the year is 1969 right now." Danielle told Peri. She came upon the realization and nodded.

The phone rang. Micky declared she would go get it. She wandered towards a chess table, pulling the top up. Danielle and Peri watched, appalled, as she pulled out a red rotary phone from its depths.

"Dolenz residence." Micky said in her most professional voice. "Oh, hi George… Really? Now? Oh I don't know, Danielle and Peri are still over… are you sure you can't reschedule it?... If you say so… I'll be right over." Micky hung up the phone. "George landed me an audition with a producer."

"Congrats!" Peri smiled.

"Only problem is it's _now._ I have to head over to Mammoth Studios or else the producer won't hear me." Micky sighed.

"You sing?" Danielle asked.

"I thought Mammoth Studios closed years ago." Peri stated.

"Well, it did. George works at the local answering service building. He says a big time producer came in for his messages and started asking if he knew any singers. It looks like he told him about me. I don't know why Mammoth Studios though." Micky shrugged. "I can trust you two, right? I promise it'll only be a couple hours." Micky grabbed her purse and coat and started for the door.

"For sure." Danielle said.

Peri looked over at the clock. "It's three-thirty. I better head back over to Mr. Babbit's and pick up Grizzy. I'll see you two, I guess." Peri said, following Micky out the door.

"Wait! Peri, will I see you again?" Danielle asked.

"Sure you will." Micky beamed. "We still have a mystery to solve. She's coming over tomorrow when she's done with work, right Peri?"

"Sure." Peri laughed.

The two women left, Micky locking the door behind her. Danielle was left alone, holding a crystal in her hands. She pulled it back up to her face, feeling ridiculous. "Davy, you still there?"

"Did she say the Dolenz residence?" Was Davy's response.


	10. Chapter 10- The Audition

Chapter 10- The Audition

Micky Dolenz drove down to Mammoth Studios, nervous. George had not given her any information, besides the fact that he had recommended her for the audition and that it was at Mammoth Studios. In the back of her mind she continued to think back to the two women she had only met hours before, and how she now was protecting one of them from the police, her grandfather, and a man she apparently didn't like. How could it even be real? The man, the crystals, everything; how could it be real? She had seen it with her own eyes, but why was it happening to her? Why was she treating these two women, Danielle and Peri, like old friends? Micky pulled into the vacant parking lot, slightly creeped out by the emptiness and tumbleweeds rolling past. She got out of her sparkling red GTO and took in a breath of dust and cobwebs.

Without warning, a cloud of smoke swirled around her. Suddenly she saw an eldritch-like man. He wore a three piece suit, a bright red tie, and his hair was slicked back with grease. This circumstance took a chilling turn for the young woman, who was tempted to get back into her car. However, the man begged to differ, welcoming her warmly. "Good evening Ms. Dolenz! My name is Benjamin Zero. I am a infamous producer who is looking for a star. Do you know if you have what it takes?"

"I don't know if I want to." Micky said nervously, her hand landing on the car door knob.

"Oh, but I'm sure you do Ms. Dolenz! Sing for me."

"Sing what?"

Benjamin Zero thought about the proposed question before proceeding. With a smirk he snapped his fingers and a paper appeared in his other hand. It was sheet music. "Sing this. It's called, 'Last Train to Clarksville.'"

"Last Train to where?" Micky asked, accepting the music. She looked it over. "You want me to sing this? This? It's rubbish! It's far too 60s for the upcoming century, I'm sorry."

Zero only laughed. "Says you. Just sing. I have a good feeling about you." An evil smirk unnerved the girl.

She shrugged, clearing her throat. She looked at the music one more time before singing, "Take the last train to Clarksville, and I'll meet you at the station. You can be there by 4:30 'cause I've made your reservation, don't be slow-"

"Oh yes, yes, yes!" Zero exclaimed. "You will be my next star for sure! You're bound to win!"

"You think so?"

"Oh my dear," Zero chuckled, "I know so. Now, here is the paperwork that will be needed when you show up at the show. Here's the information, now, I really must dash. There's a certain staff member I must brag to about my new star." Zero threw random papers at Micky before running off through the gates of Mammoth Studios.

Micky looked down at the paperwork in her hand. Flipping through it she shrugged, getting back into her GTO. Can't hurt to try, right? Says here the reward is a contract with him and his record company, and if he says I'm good, I must be, right? Plus that's a lot of money…

"Mikhayla!" Aunt Kate yelled.

"Coming!" Mike yelled back, slightly annoyed. Mike ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to find his Aunt Kate in the kitchen with Mr. Zero. Mike's eyes narrowed as the Prince of Darkness flirted with his aunt. "What is he doing here?" He fumed.

"Now Mikhayla, that is no way to treat a house guest!" Mr. Zero taunted him. "Especially since he has valuable information for you. Would you mind, Kathryn?"

Aunt Kate nodded before walking off, leaving Mike and Zero in the kitchen, alone.

"Cough it up." Mike demanded. "I'll admit, I'm stuck here. I've tried to get a horse, a car, and a go-cart. I can't leave. I can't even WALK out of this darn town…"

Mr. Zero laughed. "I'm hosting a talent show, funded by one Mr. Jones. I've just recruited the perfect singer. Her name is Michelle Dolenz."

"Micky?" Mike gulped. He quickly put on a defensive tone. "What did you offer him?"

"It's her." Zero corrected him. "And all I offered her was a place in my show. However, I'll make sure she wins, and signs a contract with my 'record company.'"

"Who's soul is she signing over?" Mike asked, not letting his guard down.

"Her own, but signing the contract isn't going to help a particular Micky Dolenz."

"Why not? If she signs her soul over to you, then Micky's body is empty, and he can have it back, can he not?"

"He will only be returned to his body if she does what Mikhayla Nesmith did." Zero said, suddenly serious. "So have fun figuring it out, Nesmith."

"Why are you doing this?" Mike demanded.

"I was bored." Zero yawned. "Have fun." He snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flash of smoke.

Defeated, Mike fell down into one of the dining chairs. How was he supposed to figure it out? What does he have to go off of? He had changed clothes and was now wearing blue jeans, tennis shoes, and a pink button-down shirt. However he kept the wool hat and the tidy braid. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace he found himself wearing before. Why do girl jeans have such small pockets? He thought as the necklace snagged on the lip of the pocket. Once it was free, he placed the necklace on the table. The shining emerald glistened like water.

"What did you do, Mikhayla?" Mike asked the necklace softly. He wasn't expecting an answer, but figuring that he was messing with the Devil, it couldn't hurt right? To his dismay, the necklace didn't respond back, leaving Mike in the dark. He flipped it around in his hands, finding Papa Gene's Blues written on the back. He smiled. I wonder if she knew where this song came from.

Suddenly, he remembered his first moments after waking up. Papa Gene's Blues was open in the song book that was sitting by him by the pond. Mike quickly got up, running upstairs, where he had left the guitar and songbook when he returned from delivering bread to Mr. Zero. Nearly tripping up the stairs, Mike found himself flying onto the bed, grabbing ahold of the book. Sitting upright, Mike flipped through the pages of the book.

" _I'm a Believer, I'm Not Your Steppin' Stone, She, I Wanna Be Free, Long Title, Porpoise Song, Daydream Believer, Daddy's Song, Papa Gene's Blues, What Am I Doin' Hangin' Round…_ " Mike read off the titles in the book. The names were not written, but with a glance he could tell what songs they were. Each one was hand written, notes and lyrics alike. "There's gotta be something to this… I just know it…"

Micky unlocked the door to her pad to find it dark, the only light shining in being that of the windows. She found Danielle sleeping on the couch, a notepad and pencil on her stomach. Micky flipped on a light, enough not to disturb the sleeping Brit, but enough to see. She set her purse and papers down on the table and walked over to see what Danielle was writing down. The notepad read:

 ** _-Davy Jones_**

 _-From England_

 _-Girls love him_

 _-Short (5' 3'')_

 _-Brown hair_

 _-Brown eyes_

 ** _-Danielle Jones_**

 _-5'4''_

 _-Brown Eyes_

 _-Brown Hair_

 _-Lives in England_

 _-Has had a lot of boyfriends._

 ** _-Peter Tork_**

 _-Blonde_

 _-Not Book Smart_

 _-Knows how to play a lot of instruments_

 _-5' 10''_

 _-Gets sea sick_

 _-Hates violence_

 ** _-Peri Tork_**

 _-Works for Mr. Babbitt_

 _-Has a pet named Grizzy?_

 _-Very kind and willing to help._

 ** _-Micky Dolenz_**

 _-Brown, curly hair_

 _-Drummer_

 _-6'_

 _-Crazy_

 _-Talks a lot_

 _-Does imitations_

 ** _-Micky Dolenz (Girl)_**

 _-Dating George_

 _-Lives by the beach_

 _-Determined_

 _-Lives under Mr. Babbitt_

 _ **-Mike Nesmith**_

 _-Wears a wool hat_

 _-Black hair_

 _-Song writer_

 _-From Texas_

 _-6' 1''_

 _-Father-figure_

Micky studied the list curiously. It was as if there was supposed to be another girl who was similar to Mike Nesmith. Micky gently placed the notepad and pencil on the nearby coffee table and went over to the kitchen. She grabbed an apple off the table and took a bite out of it. She looked down at the contents on the table. There was her purse and the application papers, the three necklaces, and some of the crystals from Danielle's necklace. Nervously Micky picked one up and put it in front of her eye. "Davy?" She said quietly, as to not disturb Danielle.

She turned to see Davy standing over Danielle, his face scrunched up in concentration. "Davy?" Davy looked up at Micky. He frowned.

"Micky?"

"Hi?" Micky said, slightly concerned.

"Which one are you?" Davy asked.

"Uh, what does that mean?"

"I've come to a conclusion… sort of."

"Okay, what is this 'conclusion?'" Micky crossed her arms.

"There's a connection between us, no doubt. It's like she's my counterpart. We were writing that list you saw. I came up with the idea when you said your last name was Dolenz. That's Micky's last name." Davy stared back down at the sleeping Brit. "We're almost exactly the same. If we're the same, then it's probable that you and Micky are the same, and Peri and Peter are. That might mean there is someone out there who is exactly like Mike."

"You want to find her then?" Micky asked, "Assuming that Mike's counterpart is a girl."

"Right, but where to begin? Where do we start?"

"Well," Micky said, walking over and picking up the notepad. "You said he's from Texas, according to this list. So… try Texas?"

"Yes, but Texas is a state! A large one, at that! It would take forever to find him!" Davy nearly yelled. Micky was glad that he was a ghost, because that would have woken up Danielle.

"Well, what else do you know about Mike? Maybe look in cities or towns that his relatives live in." Micky said nonchalantly. Davy couldn't argue with that logic. When Micky noticed how stumped the ghost was, she smiled. "So, does he have any relatives? If so, where do they live?"

"Well…" Davy began, trying to remember where Mike's Aunt Kate lived. Micky sighed as Davy began muttering city names under his breath. This might just be hopeless.


	11. Chapter 11- So Close

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes that I've failed to see this far into the story. A lot of you know how it is, though. You can only proof-read your work so many times before you get sick and tired of looking at it.**

Chapter 11- So Close

Danielle's back hurt. She wasn't used to sleeping on a couch, but she didn't mean to sleep on the couch either. Opening one eye she quickly regretted it, closing it again. The natural light hurt her head. Where was she? Suddenly everything that had happened the previous day came flooding back. Scared, Danielle quickly got off the couch, nearly falling into the coffee table. She was stopped by Micky.

"Whoah! Now don't hurt yourself. Sit down." Micky demanded, setting Danielle back onto the couch.

"What happened?" Danielle asked, rubbing her head.

"You passed out on my couch."

"When?"

Micky shrugged her shoulders. "You were out when I came home, so I left you there. By the way, I've been thinking, if you ever plan to see the light of day again, you'll need a disguise."

"What are you talking about?" Danielle asked.

Micky laughed. "After everything that happened yesterday, do you think I'd let you get caught by the police? Besides, I'm pretty sure Davy would haunt me for the rest of my life if I did that."

Suddenly, as if on queue, a cup from the kitchen flew across the room at Micky. Shocked, Micky yelled, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" She sighed. "Gosharooney… well anyway, I'm not letting you just roam the streets. We need to figure out where this other 'Mike' is, and how we can help these guys. In order to do that, you can't very well stay in my house all day."

Danielle gave Micky a reluctant look. She was certainly grateful for Micky's sudden concern and surprising willingness to let her stay, but she felt like she was imposing. However, from her current impression of the woman, she wasn't going to let Danielle leave her life yet. "Why? I've only known you for a day and you've already taken me under your wing. I don't know anything about you!"

Micky shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what it is, but I feel like I'm obligated to help you. You're not too much younger than me, and all this weird stuff that's been happening with Davy and our necklaces, I'd hate myself it I never found out how this ended."

"Oh." Danielle said. Danielle was almost afraid to admit it, but she said it anyway. "Does it feel like I'm meant to be here, because I feel like I'm not here by coincidence."

"Yeah, something like that."

"Okay, then I'm willing and able." Danielle smiled.

"Great!" Micky yelped. "Peri and I will go out shopping once she's done working."

"Peri?" Danielle had completely forgotten about her. She was the reason Danielle was here and she had forgotten about her.

"Of course! She's as much a part of this as you are." Micky smiled.

"Right." Danielle smiled. She picked up the notepad she was taking notes on. "Have you seen this yet?"

"Davy went over it with me last night. I suggested we look in Texas."

"Texas?"

"Yeah. It says right there that Mike's from Texas. It would only make sense if his counterpart was in Texas."

"So are you suggesting we go to Texas?" Danielle asked, standing.

"Of course! Hence the need for you to change your appearance-a disguise." Micky gave the Brit a bright, goofy smile. "So, breakfast?"

"Uh…" Danielle said awkwardly. "Sure." Danielle felt like she was imposing on Micky's life, but how could she not? Micky would have probably forced her either way.

Peri knocked on the door of the Webster's home. However, when no one answered, she knocked again, asking, "Mrs. Webster? Fran? Mr. Webster?" Suddenly Peri heard a wail from inside the house. The door quickly opened to reveal Fran standing there, her t-shirt almost soaked.

"You? Oh, um, you can have off today." Fran muttered, looking back into the house.

"Is everything alright?" Peri asked, concerned.

Fran sighed. She seemed to be debating whether or not to tell the house maid. After a moment she whispered, "My dad left my mom last night. They were having a party at the bank for his retirement and he bailed. He took a lot of money from the bank, too. He's a wanted criminal, now. Mom's not taking it too well right now."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Peri frowned.

Fran shrugged. "I'll take care of whatever you planned on cleaning tonight. See you tomorrow."

"Okay." Peri said before the door was shut. She shrugged and turned back towards Mr. Babbitt's to drop off her cleaning materials and pick up Grizzy.

Peri knocked on the door to Mr. Babbitt's house. Mr. Babbitt answered, confused. "Peri? What are you doing back so early? Did you get everyone?"

Peri nodded. "The Websters didn't need me today. I'll take Grizzy and go, I guess." Peri handed over her supplies.

"What's the matter, Peri?" Mr. Babbitt asked as he set the supplies aside and Peri called for Grizzy, who jumped on her, causing her to hit the ground.

After fending off the English Setter, Peri replied. "Mrs. Webster's not feeling too well. I feel bad for her. That's all." Peri knew she had no business to tell anyone else of Mrs. Webster's problems. Mr. Babbitt shrugged it off and Peri said goodbye. She and Grizzy walked straight over to 1334 Beachwood Drive.

Peri knocked on the door, try to keep Grizzy down. Micky answered the door. "Hi Peri, Oh. My. Gosh. Look at her! She is so adorable!" Micky kneeled down and petting the excited dog.

Danielle came up behind her to greet Peri. "Hi, Peri."

"Hi, Danny." Peri smiled. "This is my dog, Grizzy." Danielle gave a small smile as the dog began licking Micky excitedly, causing the girl to fall onto her back, laughing.

"Why Grizzy?" Danielle asked.

"Her full name is Grizelda." Peri responded. "I found her and she needed a home."

"Oh." Danielle tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. "Where do you live?"

Peri blushed. "In an old abandoned bus."

"WHAT?" Micky said, suddenly sober, holding the dog in her arms. "You live in a _bus?"_

Peri shrugged. "It's a good place to live."

Danielle and Micky stared at the girl, wide eyed. After an awkward moment of silence, Micky replied. "Well, that's unacceptable. I've got three extra beds in this house. You can stay with me."

"What?" Peri asked. "There's no need for that. I'm perfectly fine with living there."

"If we're going to help Davy, then you should stay here with us."

"Micky, what about-" Danielle asked. Micky quickly jumped up from the floor, still petting Grizzy.

"Peri! Wanna go shopping? We need to make Danny here look _not_ like Danny."

Peri rose an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Micky will explain on the way." Danielle declared, running to grab Micky's purse. "I'll stay and watch your dog, Peri. Just, please, be gentle with your choices." Danielle tossed Micky her purse.

"Right! Come on Peri, let's go!" Micky said excitedly, pulling Peri out the door.

"Wait, what?" Peri said before the door was shut.

Danielle gave a big sigh. She then quickly reflected what just happened. What did she just do? Why was she so insistent on getting them out of there? Could it have been the Micky's excitement or what it something else? She had a bad feeling she might find out why very soon. Danielle sat down at the table, taking a look at the necklaces again. She picked up Micky's sapphire and dangled it in front of her. She then readjusted herself so it sat in the palm of her hand.

"Miiiikkkkkkeeeeeee!" A faint voice cried. Danielle knew right away it wasn't Davy's. "Peeeetttttttteeeeeerrrrrr! Daaaaaaaaavvvvvvvvvyyyyyyy!"

"Davy? Davy, do you hear this?" Danielle asked excitedly, looking closer at Micky's sapphire. Danielle quickly stumbled to grab a stray fragment and held it tightly in her other hand. "Davy, can you hear this?"

Danielle heard Davy say, "No, what do you hear?"

"There's another voice. I think it's coming from Micky's necklace. Do you think it's your Micky?"

"I dunno. I can't hear it, so I can't answer that. Talk to him. Explain what's going on."

"Right!" Danielle took in a deep breath. "Micky?" She thought, hoping to replicate what she did with Davy the morning before.

"Huh? Who's there?" the voice asked.

"My name's Danielle Jones. I know your friend, Davy." Danielle scrunched her eyes as she thought to the voice.

"Davy? You know Davy? Where is he? Is he alright? Oh dear… I don't know where I am! I don't know where I am! Last thing I remember was Mr. Zero making Mike unconscious."

"Mr. Zero?" Danielle asked aloud. " _He_ did this to you?"

"What'd he say?" Davy had asked. Danielle kept her eyes shut as she repeated what Micky had said. Davy shook his head and responded, "Mr. Zero is the Devil."

"The what?!" Danielle's eyes flew open as she fumbled to keep the necklace from dropping. "My grandfather is working with the Devil?" Danielle set Micky's necklace down and brought the crystal to her eye so she could see Davy properly. However, before she got a chance to search, a terrible knock came from the front door. Danielle froze in her tracks.

"Miss Dolenz? This is Mr. Zero from the Fire Stars Record Company. There is a serious matter I need to discuss with you!" An all too menacing voice called from the other side of the door.

"Davy, what do I do?" Danielle whispered, clutching the crystal tightly.

"For now, hide. See if he'll go away. Micky's not technically here so if he finds out she's not here, he will go away." Danielle quietly made her way towards the bathroom, slipping inside and ever so quietly closing the door enough so she could still see outside.

To Danielle's surprise, in a moment's time Zero was inside the room, thanks to a cloud of smoke. An evil grimace was on his face. "Miss Dolenz?" Zero spun around. A gigantic frown found itself upon his face. "Where could she be? She doesn't work for another four hours, so I don't see why she'd be out now." Zero spotted Micky's papers sitting on the table and smiled. He walked over to them, but noticed they were not filled out yet. The frown the papers on the table again, Zero snapped his fingers and in his hand there was a pen and a sticky note. He quickly jotted down a note for Micky and placed it on the papers. With a snap of his fingers he was gone.

Danielle slid out of the bathroom and ran over to where Zero had just stood. She looked down at the papers. "Fire Stars Record Company- You'll Be Famous for Life." Danielle fingered through the contracts. When she made it back to the top, she read the sticky note aloud. "Please fill out by Monday, June 6. Turn in at Mammoth Studios."

"Danielle, you can't let Micky sign those papers." She heard Davy warn. "She would be signing over her soul to him." A sudden shiver went down her spine.

"Can I destroy them?" Danielle asked, walking around to find some scissors.

"We can try." Davy replied.


	12. Chapter 12- Mistaken Identities

Chapter 12- Mistaken Identities

Danielle felt defeated. She tried EVERYTHING. With the crystal fragment in her pocket so she could still hear Davy, Danielle had proceeded to try and destroy the documents Micky got from Mr. Zero. Nothing worked. She tried to cut them up, but she broke the scissors. She turned the burner on and tried to burn them, but they didn't catch fire. She crumpled them up into balls and threw them into the ocean. When she returned to the pad they sat neatly folded on the table. It seemed hopeless. When she heard a car pull up outside she quickly hid the demonic papers in her suitcase, hoping Micky would forget about them.

Peri and Micky walked in, gigantic grins on their faces. "Good news, Danny!" Micky cried out, dropping the two paper bags she carried onto the table. "Mr. Babbitt and my boss have both approved of vacation time for the two of us. We can go to Texas! We were thinking of leaving on Monday."

"And we talked to Fran, the girl from the airport, who is from Texas. She knows of the Nesmith family and told us where they live. They're in some little old town called Fox Valley. She gave us directions and everything." Peri added, placing two paper bags of her own on the table.

"Okay," Danielle said, eyeing the bags. "So what's in the bags?"

"You're new identity!" Micky beamed, pulling out a pair of bright blue bell bottoms. "I sort of took the liberty of checking out your sizes from the clothes in your suitcase and bought you a whole new wardrobe."

"You didn't need to do that." Danielle said, looking into one of the bags and pulling out a pair of thick, black, fake glasses.

"If you're going to blend in with us," Micky said, "You're going to need to dress like us. Peri and I did the math and you will not be able to fit in anything we wear without it sagging. We also got some hair dye."

"Hair dye?" Danielle gulped. "I've never dyed my hair before. What color?"

"Blonde." Peri said, pulling out the box. "I've never done this before, but Micky claims she has."

"I have!" Micky cried out. "I helped my mother dye her hair on multiple occasions."

Danielle then heard Davy say, "You must be joking!"

"What?" Danielle asked Davy, forgetting to inform the girls who she was talking to.

"I said I helped my mother dye her hair on many occasions." Micky repeated.

"No, no, I mean Davy. Hey, put a fragment in your pockets so you can hear him. It works." Danielle ordered before turning her attention back to Davy. "What's wrong?"

"Why'd you have to choose blonde? I don't want to repeat the Frankie Catalina case."

"Who?" Danielle and Peri asked before Micky swooned.

"Frankie Catalina! You knew Frankie Catalina?" Micky giggled.

"Sadly." Davy sighed. "The mates n' I got him fired and I ended up taking his place in some movie we were doing. We all regretted it in the end because my ego got too big and I had to re-dye my hair afterwards."

Micky gasped. "Why would you want to get Frankie Catalina fired? He's America's heartthrob, a teenage icon!"

"A big jerk, too." Davy deadpanned.

Micky crossed her arms and pouted. "Fine. Danny, come on. Let's dye your hair. It's not like Davy can tell us what to do." Reluctantly Danielle followed Micky to the bathroom with the hair dye.

Peri laughed at the scene before unloading the rest of the things they bought at the store. "Davy? Do you know where Fox Valley is?"

"Fox Valley, a small little town in the middle of nowhere that I can't seem to get out of." Mike sighed to himself. He still wasn't used to this new voice. The voice in his head was still his own low, male voice, but the voice that came out was high and elegant. It bothered him. He had gotten into the habit of twirling a small bundle of hair that didn't seem to stay in his ponytail. He twirled this strand of hair as he walked out to tend the chickens. "I can only imagine what's happening to the others right now. How am I supposed to find Davy, Micky, and Peter if they aren't even themselves? I sure hope these chicks act a lot like them or else we're in a lot of trouble."

Mike's idea of the girls who now controlled his friends' bodies were very frank. He could only imagine them as his friends in girl costumes. He thought back to the time where they took turns dressing up as mothers in order to help Pop Harper keep his job at the toy factory. He imagined Peter's girl had longer hair than his wig, and Micky and Davy's girls had brown hair instead of blonde. He giggled at the idea, but then frowned. If these girls had no clue who the Monkees were, how were they supposed to come find him? Was Mike going to be a girl the rest of his life, or will Davy, Micky, and Peter find a way back into their bodies and find him? How long would it take?

Mike walked into the chicken pen and began spreading feed. He couldn't believe Mr. Zero sent him back to the farm. This was the last place Mike wanted to be, and he wondered if this was the last place Mikhayla wanted to be, too. He looked down at the necklace he kept around his neck. Mike decided to continue to wear the piece of jewelry, in hopes that his friends had similar necklaces and that it might help his friends find him. It had gotten to the point where Mike would start talking to the necklace in hopes of it talking back.

"Hey Mikhayla!" A low baritone called out to her. Mike turned to see his cousin, Luke, who Mike assumed was Lucy, walking his way. Luke walked up to her with this big, goofy smile on his face.

"Hi Luke," Mike said, trying to smile. "What brings you out here?"

"I just wanted to chat. You know, because you're my cousin and all." Luke said, leaning against a fence post.

"Okay." Mike said, leaning up against another post. "Let's talk." He stared him down, waiting for him to make the next move.

The man looked at the girl, wide eyed. He obviously wasn't expecting the sass Mike had just dished out. "Well… how have you been doing after what happened Tuesday?"

"Tuesday? What happened Tuesday?" Mike asked.

"You don't remember? That was the day Clarence and I made you run out of breakfast, cryin' and that from bringin' up the time you got… I probably shouldn't mention it."

"No, no, I'm fine now. I won't break down, I promise. What'd you say?"

"Well, we were laughing at the time that producer scammed you out of one-hundred dollars." Luke said apologetically.

Mike frowned. Had Mikhayla been given similar memories to that of his memories? He remembered the fateful day all too well. However, Mike had his friends there to help him get his money back, as well as another one-hundred. He couldn't bare to think of what she had to go through.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Mikhayla!" Luke cried once he saw the frown on his cousin's face.

"No, no! It's alright. I'm fine. See?" Mike put on a goofy, big smile.

Luke looked at Mike with a confused expression before continuing. "Alright."

"So… what have you been up to?" Mike asked, the awkwardness of the situation intensifying.

"Keepin' out of Ma's hair. Mr. Zero's up at the house again, flirtin' with her. It's disgusting." Luke gagged.

"Why would Aunt Kate be interested in him? He's the Devil!" Mike exclaimed accidentally.

"I know right? I don't like him either." Luke responded. Mike rolled his eyes. Only if he knew. "Clarence doesn't like him either. He's been out with his buddies down at the saloon since Mr. Zero's first visit to the house."

"Ah." Mike sighed. "Well, I better finished feedin' these darn birds." Mike picked up the bird feed and began spreading it some more.

"Hey Mikhayla?" Luke asked.

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you haven't gotten into trouble lately."

Mike chuckled to himself. "It's a curse. I've been trying very hard to avoid it." Luke shrugged his shoulders and began to wander off. Mike gave a heavy sigh. "It's a curse that only works when the others are here."


	13. Chapter 13- Feelings and Suspicions

Chapter 13- Feelings and Suspicions

"Ta-da!" Micky proclaimed, strutting out of the bathroom. "May I introduce to you Ms. Magnolia Simms, otherwise known as Maggie." Danielle walked out of the bathroom. Her long brown hair was now a light, sandy blonde. Her hair now ended where her neck began, and her bangs were bobby-pinned to the side. Danielle blushed as Peri cooed over her new looks.

"I love it! I love it!" Peri beamed, jumping up and down. Suddenly she stopped with a confused look on her face. "But what's with her name, though? Where'd you come up with it?"

"That's what I asked!" Danielle cried, giving Micky a look.

"I got it from this book I have up in my room. It has a bunch of songs in it. They're super weird songs, though. I'd never listen to them in a thousand years. There were titles like, _Daily Nightly, P.O. Box something, something, something, Mr. Webster, Zilch,_ and other weird things like that. Magnolia Simms was a title and I kind of went, 'why not?'"

"Because it sounds dumb." Danielle deadpanned. "Why can't we use some normal name?"

"Because they'll be looking for that!" Micky cried out. "They're out looking for you by name and they have a couple aliases published too, like Jan Doe or Danny Pink."

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Fair enough." Danielle clapped her hands together. "So, clothes then?"

"Right!" Micky beamed, running over to the table and throwing clothes at the young Brit. "Try these on!" Rolling her eyes, Danielle walked back into the bathroom, arms full of random articles of clothing.

Peri, however, was slightly distracted. Micky saw her sitting on the couch now, twirling the crystal fragment in her hands. Grizzy, who had been sleeping on the upper balcony, had now placed herself next to Peri, her head on her lap. Micky plopped down on the other side of Peri. "It's beautiful." Micky admitted.

"It is. I feel terrible, though."

"Why?"

"Well, I mean, these boys. They had their own lives and somehow we ended up in their bodies."

"Now we don't know that for sure." Micky tried to say.

"Yes, we do. Can't you feel it, Micky?" Peri looked up at Micky, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "It's like our lives have been a lie and now this somehow makes enough sense to confirm it. You can't pull away from it. The whole thing is ridiculous. If we were normal people we would have thought it was a crazy proposition and left it at that. I'd continue living in a bus, cleaning my whole life. I feel like this is my destiny. Doesn't feel like this isn't your life to live?"

Micky didn't answer. She knew Peri had a point. On any other day Micky would have assumed Danielle was crazy, but after seeing Davy with her own eyes, she couldn't let Danielle deal with this alone. What if it was her? The more she thought about it the more Micky felt like her life was a lie, but it couldn't be, right? Her life was perfect. She had a nice home, wonderful boyfriend, good-paying job… what did these boys have that was so important that would make them want to come back? Micky didn't really think before. She was only doing. Now that she was thinking about it, maybe this trip to Texas was just going to get the three of them into more trouble than she could afford.

"Micky? Are you alright?" Peri asked, placing a hand on Micky's shoulder. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

"No, no it's fine." Micky said. She figured that she could help Danielle and Peri find this 'Mike' person, then she could run off and go home in order to get out of this as soon as possible. She looked over to the bathroom. "How long does it take a girl to dress?"

The week went by with only Danielle's worries of getting caught. Peri took Danielle out a few times to see if the disguise would work. To their unspoken surprise it did, but men were still fawning over the girl and Danielle almost ran off with a couple. Soon it was Monday and the girls were ready for their big trip to Fox Valley, Texas. Danielle and Davy were both relieved to find that Micky didn't remember the audition papers or even acknowledge that they went missing.

It was early Monday morning and the girls were loading what they needed into Micky's red GTO. Micky and Peri were bringing out everyone's suitcases while Danielle was in the bathroom, making sure her disguise was all in order. To Micky's surprise, a familiar black Jeep drove into the driveway, revealing George at the wheel. He jumped out, slightly panicked.

"Micky!" He yelled, running over to her and scooping her up in his arms. "Don't do it!"

"Don't do what?" Micky asked innocently. "I'm just going on a trip with the girls. I'll be home before you know it."

"Have you forgotten about the audition?" George asked. "Mr. Zero called me the other day, asking when you would turn in the paperwork."

"He said it was due the day of the show." Micky stated, realizing she completely forgot about the talent show.

"He changed his mind and wanted them in sooner. You can't go on this trip, Micky. The show is on Wednesday."

"Wednesday?" Micky asked. She thought about it. How long would it actually take for them to make it to Texas, let alone find this small town? Micky gulped. It was either fame and fortune or helping out her friends. A rush of guilt overcame her. She shrugged. Her life was perfect as it was, what would fame and fortune do to it? "I'll pass. I really need to help them, George."

"Micky, you don't understand. You _need_ to perform." George begged.

"George, you can't force me to perform." Micky said sternly, trying to pull away.

"I can certainly try!" George yelled, causing both Peri and Micky to jump.

"No, you can't! Why is this show so important to you?" Micky asked, this time successfully pulling away from her boyfriend.

"Micky, trust me. You need to perform in this show. You have a hidden talent that no one has seen and this is your only chance at stardom." George begged, trying to grab the girl again.

"You're kidding? There will be other chances, George. Trust me. Why are you suddenly so concerned?"

George grabbed Micky's wrist. "Micky, listen to me, you can't go to Texas."

"I never told you I was going to Texas!" Micky yelled almost immediately. An awkward silence quickly resonated the presence of the three.

After a moment, Peri quietly asked, "Where did you tell him we were going?"

Micky stared at the hand that held a tight grip around her wrist. She thought she didn't tell George that she was going to Texas. She actually didn't recall ever telling George she was going anywhere. How did he find out? She looked up at her boyfriend. He suddenly looked like a stranger. She felt no emotion for the man standing in front of her. It was as if they only met on the street, meeting only for a second before going their separate ways. All of her love for the man had quickly vanished. "Get out of here. I never want to see you again." Micky pulled her wrist from his grasp. "Come on Peri, let's go check on Maggie."

"You mean Danielle?" George asked sternly.

"No. Danielle gave in and left yesterday morning to go find her grandfather." Micky lied. "Maggie is Peri's little sister."

"Would you like to prove it?" George crossed his arms.

"I said get out of here!" Micky screamed. She quickly ran into the beach house. Peri gave a panicked look to both the door and George before running in after Micky.

George growled. To his dismay, he felt a hand land upon his shoulder. "She's still going down there. She doesn't care about the contest, Mr. Zero."

"You could tell she was lying about Danielle, right?" Zero asked in a low hiss. George nodded. "Come on boy. Your work here is done." With a snap of his fingers, George disappeared into thin air. Mr. Zero knew the boy would quickly find himself in a sleepy little town in Michigan. He would remember nothing. He then snapped his fingers himself. If he really wanted Mike to suffer, he would have to let the girls get to Texas worry-free. Only when he knows that the girls would are in Texas will he inform the authorities about Danielle's location. They will be torn apart. A wicked grin spread across Zero's face. This was all too fun.


	14. Chapter 14-Where Has My Little Dog Gone?

**Author's Note: I do not own the Monkees, any of the episodes, songs, people, etc. I realized I've already made references to episodes previously in the story. I do not own those plot lines, like the one from, 'I've Got A Little Song Here.' I do not own any of the plots from the show that are referenced from here on out, either. I do not own the Beatles either. . *mutters wishes under breath* You'll understand why I say that later Enjoy!**

Chapter 14- Where Has My Little Dog Gone?

Micky, Peri, Danielle, and even Grizzy, all piled into Micky's GTO. The first three hours of the car ride were simple, with the girls talking about themselves, their pasts, and making up ridiculous scenarios that branched off one another. However, by the time they reached the Arizona border, Peri and Danielle had fallen fast asleep, with only Grizzy to keep Micky company. Peri was sitting in the passenger seat, with Grizzy happily sitting on her lap. Throughout most of the ride Grizzy hopped back and forth in between the front and back seats. Grizzy had make it back in front, making noises at Micky. She panted happily at the driver.

"You're sure a happy little girl, aren't you?" Micky said, turning into an abandoned parking lot when they reached the first town to fill up on gas. Her and the others agreed that they would just simply switch off when the driver got too tired. Peri wasn't allowed to drive, though, since she had revealed earlier that she did, in fact, not have possession of a licence. When Micky put the car in park, Grizzy leaned over and licked Micky's face. "You're gross!" Micky laughed, wiping the saliva from her face. "But you're such a good girl." Micky scratched behind Grizzy's ear. Grizzy suddenly seemed to frown, producing a low, sad whine. "What's the matter, Grizzy?"

Grizzy laid down, continuing to whine. Concerned, Micky tapped Peri on the shoulder. Peri quickly stirred from her nap. "Huh? What?"

"What's the matter with Grizzy?" Micky asked.

Peri looked down at the whining dog. "I don't really know, she's been doing that ever since I moved in with you. It's like she's missing someone."

"What's going on?" Danielle grumbled. "Is it my turn to drive?"

"Yeah, hold on though. What do we do, Peri? Does she need to pee or something?"

"Maybe." Peri opened the door and Grizzy quickly jumped out, running towards the abandoned department store. "Grizzy!" Peri chased after the dog, who quickly disappeared from sight. "No!"

Micky and Danielle both jumped out of the car, calling Grizzy's name. They all ran over to the building. It was old, dark, and falling apart. Peri was the most worried out of the three girls. On the verge of tears, she cried out for her beloved English Setter. The three girls found one of the back doors hanging on by the bottom hinge. They all looked at each other reluctantly. "She could have easily squeezed through there." Micky said.

Micky stepped forward and wiggled the door. It was rusted into place. However, it wasn't after Peri heard a loud whine from inside the building. Peri cried out Grizzy's name as she ran into and hurdled the door, taking it out of place. She fell onto the concrete floor inside.

"Peri!" Danielle and Micky raced after her, helping her off the floor. "Are you alright?" Danielle asked. Grizzy quickly appeared from the darkness, a hat in her mouth. While Danielle helped Peri gain her balance again, Micky knelt down to Grizzy's level, examining the hat.

"Whatcha got there, girl?" Micky asked the English Setter, fingering the grey wool hat in her mouth. "Where'd you find this?" At the words Grizzy ran off again and Micky chased after her. Danielle and Peri followed.

When they found the dog again, she was sitting happily in an aisle. It was an abandoned aisle of records. There weren't many of them, but most of the artists were fairly recent. Grizzy had parked herself in front of the Beatles records. Peri ran over to her dog, wrapping her in a big hug. Danielle and Micky both looked down at the assortment of records collecting dust.

"How long has this place been out? I mean, the outside looks like it was done twenty or so years ago, but the inside says otherwise." Danielle asked, picking up the _Please Please Me_ album.

"No clue. Maybe someone's living here?" Peri suggested.

"If so, then we better split." Micky said.

"Now hold on, Micky." Peri said from the floor. "Grizzy randomly runs off into some store and brings us a wool hat and a bunch of records. Coincidence? Reason?"

"An explanation would be nice." Danielle added, kneeling down and taking the wool hat from Grizzy's mouth. Grizzy wiggled free from her owner's grasp and jumped up, grabbing _Beatles for Sale_ in her mouth. She gingerly placed it on the floor, then tried to pull the wool hat away from Danielle. She let the dog take it, and she placed the hat over George Harrison's face. Grizzy then walked around the record so she was face Peri, but then began to paw at Paul McCartney's face.

"What is she trying to tell us?" Danielle asked Peri.

"I don't know, but it has something to do with the Beatles, apparently." Micky said. Micky reached down to touch the record, but Grizzy growled at her. She recoiled back. Peri then tried to calm down the dog, who instantly caught Peri's hand under her paw. She seemed to stare the girl down before moving again. When Peri tried to move her hand, Grizzy growled at her. She sat down so that she faced Micky, and began pawing at Ringo Starr's face. Micky placed her hand on Ringo's face and Danielle immediately assumed she had to put her hand on John Lennon's.

"Is this what you wanted, girl?" Peri asked. Grizzy sat happily, wagging her tail. She barked once or twice, but didn't move.

"What do we do?" Micky whispered, as if the dog would hear her opposing. "We can't sit here all night."

"Oo!" Danielle squeaked. "Davy! He might know. Do any of you have a crystal on you?"

Both Peri and Micky shook their heads. "We should really make that a rule." Micky stated. "No one's allowed to go anywhere without one of those. Don't you have one?"

Danielle frowned. "No pockets." That day Danielle had been wearing a pair of bell bottoms that didn't have pockets, suede boots, and a light pink tanktop and jean jacket. The jacket didn't have pockets either. Danielle lifted her hand, but Grizzy growled at her. She quickly replaced the hand.

"Has she bitten anyone before?" Micky asked.

Peri shook her head. "I don't think so." Peri wrapped an arm around Grizzy. "Danny, go. Be quick, though."

Danielle quickly stood up, Grizzy going crazy. Peri tried to hold her down while Danielle ran out to the car to get a crystal. It felt like an eternity before Danielle returned. She fell to her knees and quickly replaced her hand on John's face. Grizzy calmed down just as quickly. Micky and Peri both gave a sigh of relief. Danielle fumbled around with her other hand to get a good grip on the crystal. "Right. Davy, start talking!" Danielle demanded. Danielle repeated everything Davy said.

"Grizzy's trying to tell us we're the Monkees." Danielle said, sort of unsure of Davy's details. "She's saying we're the other three, and the wool hat represents the missing member, Mike. Mike always wore a green wool hat." Danielle paused. "Uh, the reason why we're touching certain Beatles might be instrumentation. Micky's the drummer, so Micky's with Ringo. Peter plays bass and so does Paul, so Peri goes with Paul. But he doesn't understand why I'm paired with John. Davy plays maracas and the tambourine."

"Doesn't John play rhythm guitar?" Micky asked. "That could by why. Those instruments all keep the rhythm together so musicians don't get lost, but what do I know about music?"

"Obviously not as much as Micky." Danielle said, after realizing what she said, she quickly apologized. "Sorry, Davy said that. Not me. I swear."

Micky rolled her eyes. "So Mike's the other guitarist, then?"

"Yeah." Danielle said, looking straight into Grizzy's eyes. "Can we go now? We get it. I'm Davy, she's Peter, and she's Micky."

"I think she needs more confirmation than that." Peri said wearily.

"Like what? We don't exactly have the instruments to prove it, you know!" Micky threw her hands up in the air. When they all noticed that Grizzy didn't bark at her, Micky slowly stood. Grizzy's eyes followed her every movement.

"Micky, go look for some instruments." Danielle ordered.

"In a department store?" Micky couldn't believe it.

"I don't care if they come from the toddler aisle, just get some instruments."

"We need a tambourine, a guitar, and a drum." Peri said.

"But-"

"GO!" Peri and Danielle yelled. Micky jumped and ran off. Grizzy scurried after her. Danielle and Peri both sighed. This was going to be a long night.


	15. Chapter 15- Fox Valley

Chapter 15- Fox Valley

Micky came back with three small instruments. She handed Danielle the toy tambourine and Peri the toy guitar. She knelt down to touch Ringo's face, all while holding a toy snare drum. "Better?" Micky asked the dog.

Grizzy barked happily, quickly running off again. Peri jumped up, calling for her. She ended up running after her, along with Micky following close behind. Danielle stood, but grabbed the record and hat before following them.

They found Grizzy sitting happily in the driver's seat of Micky's GTO. Relieved, the three girls piled in, Danielle taking the driver's seat. Micky stretched herself out in the back of the car, falling asleep almost instantly. Peri got into the passenger seat, taking Grizzy into her lap. Then they were off again, hoping to get to Texas without another weird affair such as that.

They got to Fox Valley about a week after their departure from Malibu. This was mostly due to the girls having such a hard time finding the sleepy little town. It was about noon when the girls pulled into the small town. They were rewarded with awkward stares from the locals. There was a sign by a large barn that said, 'PARKING AND GOLF CART RENTAL.' When they asked for directions, they were more or less rudely told they had to park their 'clown car' in the Parking Barn. Muttering her annoyance with the insult, Micky drove over to the barn and they parked the car in there.

"Right, so where do we look first?" Danielle asked as the group left the Parking Barn.

"Ask?" Peri suggested, making sure Grizzy kept close.

As she made the suggestion, a large, brown-haired man walked by. Micky was the only one who seemed confident enough to make a scene. "Excuse me sir? I was wondering if you could help us." The man turned around, giving an odd glare to the girls. He was obviously drunk.

"Whadda want?" He slurred.

"We're looking for a girl with the last name of Nes- Nesmith?" Danielle blurted out, looking at Micky and Peri for confirmation of the proper last name.

"They're only two Nesmiths in this town." The man spit at the feet of the girls before continuing. "One's my ma the other's my cousin. Which one ya' want?"

"Your cousin." Micky said. Davy had told them they were all roughly the same age, so it was a sure assumption that this man's mother wasn't the girl they were looking for, unless she was a really, _really_ young mother.

Spitting again, the man said, "Mikhayla's probably up at the ranch."

"Can you take us there?" Danielle almost begged.

"No can do." He shook his head, getting slightly dizzy from the rejecting their request. "I'm not goin' up there. Find my brother, Luke. He might help ya'll." His Texan accent seemed to get thicker with every word he said. "Later." He marched off, trying to keep his balance.

"Jeez…" Danielle said. "Some help he was."

"But he did help." Peri said. "He told us where we can find her."

"But how are we supposed to get there?" Danielle asked, almost annoyed. "He was drunk, so how do we even know he was telling the truth?" With that statement, Grizzy was off again, running down the main street. Reluctantly the girls ran after her, assuming the dog knew what she was doing.

"People try to talk to me, their words are ugly sounds. But I resist all their attempts to try and bring me down… Turned on to the sunset, like I've never done before. And I listen for your footsteps and your know upon the door." Mike sang out, jamming on his guitar. He sat under the willow tree he first woke up under, performing a private concert for whatever wild creature heard him. This was the only way to keep his mind off things nowadays. Aunt Kate was getting annoyed with him always running off to play, but he didn't care. This was the only way he could keep his sanity and not worry about his friends. "And it's love you bring, with dreams of bluer skies. All these things, when I seem them in your eyes, sweet young thing." He let the cord resonate in the warm atmosphere. When the cord disappeared, he was about to dive right into _The Kind of Girl I Could Love,_ when he heard someone yelling.

"GRIZZY!" The voice yelled. Soon after he heard the yell, Mike saw a white English Setter run over the hill, straight at him. Slightly panicked, he set the guitar down. The dog didn't slow down and seemed to be focused on him. Within seconds the dog was on top of him, licking his face with her long, sloppy tongue.

"GRIZZY!" The voice cried again. After a minute or so of being attacked by the dog, Mike felt the animal being lifted off him. He looked up to see a young, blonde girl, trying to move the dog somewhere farther away from Mike. "I'm so, so, sorry. I don't know what's gotten into her." The girl admitted sadly.

"It's alright." Mike said, standing up. Looking over the girl's shoulder Mike saw two more figures run over the hill and into view. They all wore hippie-like clothes. The blonde that saved him had long hair that was kept down by a beaded headband. She wore a bright diamond necklace around her neck to complement the bell bottoms, suede boots, and loose-fitting tie-dye shirt. The brunette that arrived had wild, curly hair that had been left untamed. She also wore a tie-dye shirt, but wore jean shorts and sandals. The third, and shortest, girl had short, blonde hair that had been tied back into a small ponytail and thick, black glasses. She wore a denim jacket with a plain grey t-shirt and bell bottoms. The brunette and small girl both stopped to catch their breath once they reached the Mike and the blonde.

"You're not from here, are you?" Mike asked, noting the girls' clothes.

"No, I'm originally from Connecticut, but I live in California." the taller blonde said. "My name's Peri."

"So do I." The brunette huffed. "Can you help us?"

"With what?" Mike asked.

"Well, you see, we're looking for a girl by the last name of Nesbomb." The brunette said.

"Nesmith." Mike almost growled.

"So you know her?" The shorter blonde asked. "Does she have a necklace like Micky's?" The brunette pulled a necklace from her shirt to reveal a beautiful encased sapphire.

Mike's eyes widened at the piece of jewelry. "Do all three of you have necklaces like that? Because…" Mike pulled out the emerald from under his shirt and took the necklace off. "My name's Mike Nesmith."

The three girls stared at the necklace. The taller blonde who introduced herself as Peri had her mouth slightly open. The shorter blonde nodded, pulling a necklace from her pocket. To Mike's surprise, there wasn't any jewel in the casing. Mike frowned. "Where's the-"

"Ruby." The short blonde said sadly. "It broke when I ran into Peri. It's a long story."

"Hold it," the brunette inquired. "You said your name was _Mike?"_

Mike nodded. "Everyone knows me as Mikhayla, which I assume was the name of this girl before she did something to let me have my body back."

"So you're actually Mike? The Mike?" Peri inquired.

"The Mike?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your friend, Davy." The brunette said. "Show 'em Danny."

The short blonde handed Mike a crystal fragment that she pulled from another pocket. "You hold it up to your eye so you can see."

Mike did as he was told. He looked through the crystal and looked at the blonde. Mike could feel his heart threaten to break out of his chest. It had been a month since Mike was exiled to this life, and seeing the familiar face of Davy Jones made him too relieved. A gigantic grin passed across his face. "D-Davy?"

"Mike?" Davy asked. Mike didn't realized that the girls could hear the conversation, and failed to notice them all pull crystals out as well, but he didn't care. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, man."

Davy let out a strangled laugh. "I'm sorry." He lied, a huge smile hurting his face. "It's just… I never imagined this is what you'd look like as a _proper girl._ "

"Hey! Watch it, Tiny!" Mike growled, but then laughed. "What happened to you?"

Davy's face suddenly fell. He looked down at his feet. "Isn't it obvious, Mike?"

Mike stared dumbfoundedly at his bandmate. He slowly lowered the fragment and looked to the other three girls. "We need to talk. Introductions first."

"I'm Peri, like I said." Peri started. "This is my dog, Grizzy."

"Grizzy?" Mike questioned.

"It's short for Grizelda." the brunette added.

"Ooh. Got it. That makes sense." Mike said.

"It does?" The short blonde and brunette asked.

"We have a song called, _My Auntie Grizelda._ Peter sings it. Peri, I assume your last name is-"

"Tork. Peri Tork."

"Yep. You?" Mike asked, pointing to the brunette.

"Michelle Dolenz. I prefer Micky, though."

"Thought as much. You?"

"Danielle Jones." Danielle blushed. "I don't normally look like this."

"I was hoping as much." Mike said quickly. "Now we can't talk here, we're too close to the house. Mr. Zero might find us."

"Mr. Zero's here?" Danielle gulped.

"Hold on, he can't be!" Micky yelled. "He's in California with Danny's grandpa, right?"

"Mr. Zero's the Devil." Mike told them flatly. "We need to go somewhere private. He can't find out you're here."

"Then why don't we just leave?" Peri asked. "Take you with us."

"Yeah!" Danielle exclaimed. "We can meet you by the parking garage place and we can take Micky's car back to California. We can talk on the way."

"Good, I'll meet you there. I need to come up with an excuse to leave, though. Zero can't find out I'm leaving either. Stay low, he can't know you're here either. Be careful."

"We will." Peri said. "Come on, Grizzy." Grizzy, Peri, Micky, and Danielle started to walk away from the pond while Mike made his way back up to the house, hoping Zero wasn't there and that he could get out of Fox Valley without too much of a fight from Aunt Kate or his cousins.


	16. Chapter 16- Running

Chapter 16- Running

With the binder under her arm and her guitar slung across her back, Mike walked up to his aunt's house with a skip in his step. He was trying to take everything in. He just met the three girls who would reunite him with his bandmates, as well as actually seeing Davy again. It stung his heart to think that Davy wasn't a physical being, but Mike was determined to find out how to make Davy whole again. He walked up to the house, opening the door almost too excitedly.

The living room area was full of people, most that Mike didn't recognize. He was stunned silent by the number of people who were wearing police uniforms. Sitting on the couch adjacent to the door was Mr. Zero and Aunt Kate. Aunt Kate was sobbing into her hands while Zero had a protective arm around her, an evil smile creeping onto his face. "Ah, there she is, men."

"What's going on?" Mike asked carefully.

"Ma'am," One officer began, standing. "You are under arrest for the kidnapping and murder of Danielle Jones."

"What?!" Mike yelped, stepping back. "I didn't-"

"All the evidence they need, Ms. Nesmith, is right here." Mr. Zero stood, presenting a bright red spring dress to the group of policemen in the room. "This this dress that Danielle Jones's grandfather identified the victim to be wearing the day she disappeared. It was found upstairs in your room, Mikhayla."

"I've never seen that dress before in my life!" Mike exclaimed.

"Then how do you explain it being in your room?" Mr. Zero cocked an eyebrow, knowing that he was winning the battle.

"Someone must have put it there." Mike said, trying to direct the words at Zero. "But it wasn't me, I swear."

"Mikhayla," Aunt Kate sobbed. "She couldn't hurt an innocent girl!"

"I'm so sorry Kathryn." Zero said sympathetically, sitting back down next to her. "But there is no evidence to prove her innocent. The blood on the dress speaks for itself."

"Blood?!" Mike squeaked. "What blood?"

Zero strolled up to Michael, dress in hand, presenting it to him. "That blood." He said simply, pointing to a large stain by the neck of the dress. "Tell us, Mikhayla, where is the body?"

When Zero showed the group the dress, Mike knew there was no way he could get out of this without either being declared insane and thrown into an asylum or revealing Davy- er, Danielle's location. Mike didn't question Zero's abilities to frame him, for he was the Devil after all. He simply would not be able to get out of this. There was only one thing he could think to do, and it was the one thing that a Monkee was best at.

Within a split second Mike was out the door, running as fast as the guitar slamming against his back would let him. His mind consciously took note how hard it was to run in this body, considering he was so used to running without any extra flesh bouncing about. He could hear the policemen's heavy footsteps slamming against the ground in an attempt to catch him, while Zero's heavy, evil voice encouraged them.

' _Find the girls,'_ Mike thought to himself as he almost tripped over a root. ' _And get the hell out of here!'_

"I can't believe we did it!" Peri giggled, petting Grizzy.

"I know, and that's actually Mike, too." Danielle smiled, leaning against the GTO. "Though, I do wonder what Mikhayla was like. I mean, with the circumstances, she's one of us."

"What do you mean, one of us?" Micky asked.

"Well, there are four Monkees, and there are four of us. Girls who are exactly like them." Danielle explained. "You know what I mean, don't you Peri?"

"Yeah." Peri said simply, continuing to pet her dog.

"GET IN THE CAR!" A shrill voice screamed. The three girls looked up to find the tall, dark haired girl they had just met running towards them. A guitar rattled from on her back and a binder nearly fell from her grasp multiple times. Behind her was a herd of policemen. "GET. IN. THE. CAR!" She screamed.

Suddenly realizing the serious issue, Micky popped into the driver's seat, Peri ran around to the passenger's seat, and Danielle and Grizzy hopped into the back, leaving the door wide open for Mike. Mike ran to the car, throwing the binder in when he was close enough and angling the guitar just right so he could get in without any difficulty.

"Drive!" Mike yelled once he was in the car. He shut the door as Micky began pulling out of the Parking Barn and out onto the road, flooring it. The four girls sat in silence as Micky attempted to lose the policemen. It wasn't until they got onto the freeway did anyone speak.

"Just stay on the freeway. Let's not stop till we leave Texas. Fox Valley isn't that far from the border." Mike huffed, attempting to take the large guitar off.

"Got it." Micky replied, her eyes not leaving the road. "What was that about?"

"They think I murdered Danielle here." Mike replied, still panicked.

"Murdered me?" Danielle gulped.

"But you didn't, she's here with us!" Peri exclaimed.

"Mr. Zero made the police think I kidnapped and murdered her."

Danielle fumed silently as Micky and Peri continued to ask questions. "How can he convict you of that? There's no body."

"No, but like I said before, Mr. Zero is the Devil. He can do whatever he wants."

"But surely common sense would have told the police that they needed evidence." Micky proposed.

"Naw, he had a dress with some blood on it to convince them. He must have convinced them a body wasn't necessary."

"So everyone thinks… I'm dead?" Danielle asked quietly.

"And I'm the murderer." Mike whined.

"But… how do they connect you to me? I didn't even know you till today."

"Like I said, he's the Devil, so he's able to convince them of anything."

Micky scoffed. "If he's the Devil why doesn't he just kill you?"

Mike shrugged. "I think there's a rule against that. There are always rules, whether it's life or the life after. He can do whatever he wants except kill me."

There was another awkward silence for a moment. It was broken by Peri. "So… Mike, er, what do you know?"

Setting the guitar beside him the best he could, Mike sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes. "Well, from reason and deduction, I've concluded that Mr. Zero, has trapped my friends in these necklaces we have. I was trapped too, till Mikhayla let me out. From my little chats with Zero, apparently she did it on accident. I think it was a song. I think she sang a song and let me out."

"Which song?" Danielle asked.

"Papa Gene's Blues." Mike answered. "Give me my binder." Danielle obeyed, grabbing the binder that was sitting on the floor. He flipped through the pages till he found the untitled _'Papa Gene's Blues_.' Mike handed it back to Danielle. "The title of the song is on the back of my necklace. So, I assume that if you three sing the songs on the back of your necklaces, then you'll be switched out with whichever Monkee is in the necklace."

Peri had her necklace already off and was reading the back again. "Do you guys have a song called, 'Do I Have to Do This All Over Again?'"

"We call it 'Long Title,' but yes. I think it's in my binder. Let me check…" Danielle scooted closer to Mike as he began flipping through the pages, pausing at each one to skim read the lyrics. He stopped at one and confirmed that the song was in their possession.

"How about 'I Wanna Be Free?'" Danielle asked. Mike repeated the process before confirming that song too. Micky kept quiet as she drove.

"What do they sound like?" Danielle asked.

"What?" Mike asked, looking at the short blonde.

"The songs. Notes, tempo, rhythm, that sort of thing." Danielle explained. "I want to help you guys in any way I can, but I have to know what the song sounds like in order to let Davy go, right?"

"Same goes for me!" Peri said from the front. Grizzy, who had made her way to the front, was panting excitedly at the mention of songs.

Mike blushed. "How about we wait on that. It's easier with my guitar and I don't exactly have the room for that, now do I?"

"I guess." Peri said, crestfallen.

"Hey," Micky said for the first time since the panic passed. "How about I just turn on the radio."

"Sounds good to me." Danielle shrugged, still flipping through the pages of the binder. "How about you Mike?"

"Fine." Mike mumbled. He was lying back, his long ponytail across his shoulder. His eyes were closed. Danielle could tell that he was falling asleep once the radio was turned on. The air was soon filled with the voice of John Lennon singing _Strawberry Fields Forever._

 **Author's Note: I don't own _Strawberry Fields Forever_ or the Beatles, or the Monkees, blah blah blah not the first time you've read it and probably not the last, but at least I'm getting the point across.**


	17. Chapter 17- Peter's Long Title

Chapter 17- Peter's Long Title

It wasn't until late that night that Micky declared they had reached the border. Once across, they pulled off the freeway and into a small, sleepy town. Micky drove till she found another abandoned lot and pulled in there. She turned off the car and the four women filed out, Grizzy hopping out as well when she noticed Mike grab his guitar.

"What's with stopping here?" Mike asked.

"Well, I don't really want to pay for a hotel. Have to save for gas and food, you see." Micky explained, stretching.

"Ah." Mike said, tuning his guitar.

"Are you going to play now?" Peri asked, keeping Grizzy close.

"Haven't in awhile, so yeah. Besides, still need to fulfil your requests, now don't I?" Mike gave them a soft smile. The quartet walked around to the back of the abandoned building, settling behind it. When they walked towards the back door, an eerie light flickered on, an automatic light used to guide the way years ago. They sat down in a circle, Grizzy cuddled up next to Peri.

"So, let's see…" Mike said, plucking a few cords till ' _Long Title_ ' was heard in the air. Mike began singing, each girl entranced. Danielle fingered a crystal in her hands, listening for anything Davy had to say. When the song ended, Mike declared, "And that was 'Do I Have to Do This All Over Again,' if you couldn't tell."

"I have an idea." Danielle blushed. "Here, Mike." She handed Mike her fragment. "I'll be back." She got up and walked out of sight.

"Now where is she going?" Micky asked, standing.

"I think she's getting another crystal." Peri answered, getting hers out of her pocket.

"Why?" Micky asked.

Danielle returned, a crystal in her hands. She sat back down and looked at Mike. "I want to hear Davy sing mine." She said simply. At the realization of the request, Micky sat down and pulled her crystal out as well.

"What do I do with this?" Mike asked Danielle.

"Just put it in your pocket. You'll still be able to hear him." Danielle smiled shyly. Mike obeyed and began strumming ' _I Wanna Be Free_.'

There was a chill in the air as each girl could hear Davy's voice, all knowing very well that no one else could hear but them. "I wanna be free, like the bluebirds, flying by me…" Danielle and Mike both had a small smile on their faces, for both completely different reasons.

Mike was showing off, obviously. He was showing these girls what they did. He was presenting their music, their lifestyle, their careers. Danielle was smiling because the song was as beautiful as the ruby she once wore. She paid no attention to the lyrics, but to the sound and Davy's voice. There was a sort of nostalgic ring to it, but Danielle could have cared less. It was beautiful. As she looked at Micky and Peri, she could see them both getting into it as well.

When the song ended, silence filled the air. They all looked at each other, waiting for someone to take charge. It was Peri who spoke. "I'm ready."

"For what?" Micky asked.

"This is my destiny. I'm ready to switch with Peter." Peri said surely. "That's the Monkee I resemble, right?" Mike nodded and she continued. "The life I led before, it always felt like it was going to lead up to something. That's why I was so on board with this. Saving Danny, going on this trip, I felt like I needed to. This is it. This is why I came to California in the first place. I came to help you guys get back to how things need to be."

The speech lingered in the air, setting into each girl's mind. After a moment, Micky broke it. "Wow, that's deep." Peri shrugged.

"But that's how Peter is." Mike explained. "He wore his heart on his sleeve, willing to help. He was also a deep thinker, even if he didn't appear to be." Mike began strumming his guitar again. "Where's my binder?"

"I'll go get it." Peri said, standing up and leaving.

Danielle took a deep breath, rubbing her arms. It was getting a little chilly. "Right, so she sings the song, then what?"

Mike gave a shy chuckle. "I don't know. I guess we'll find out."

Micky rolled her eyes. "Great."

Peri returned with the binder and handed it to Mike. Mike flipped through till he found the song, then handed it back to Peri, who had sat back down. "Now, seeing as you're not familiar with the song, I think it's legal I sing with you, are you alright with that?" Mike asked, tuning the instrument again.

"More than." Peri said, looking down at the binder in her lap, then petting Grizzy a few times. She whispered something to her dog and smiled. The dog licked her, panting happily. She readjusted herself and cleared her throat. "Ready."

"Do I have to do this all over again?" The two women sang. "Didn't I do it right the first time? Do I have to do this all over again? How many times do I have to make this climb?" Danielle and Micky both focused their attention on Peri, watching for any changes. Grizzy, somehow knowing what was happening, hobbled over to where Mike sat, cuddling up next to him. "Didn't I? Didn't I? Can I see my way to know what's really real? They say time can fix things by itself. I know life's more than just some kind of deal. Won't you tell me what all, when my soul comes off the shelf?" Danielle and Micky noticed the diamond necklace around Peri's necklace begin to glow and shiver. Peri noticed this too, but she tried to not let her voice waver. "Didn't I, oh, didn't I? Do I have to do this all over again? Didn't I do it right the first time? Do I have to do this all over again? How many times do I have to make this climb? Didn't I?..." The song ended, and the last cord hung in the air as they waited for a reaction from Peri. She looked panicked, like something was crawling on her.

"Peri, how do you feel?" Danielle asked.

"I-" She began before falling unconscious on the pavement.

"Peri!" Micky and Danielle yelled, running to her aid.

"You killed her!" Micky screamed, trying to gently slap her awake.

"No she didn't." Danielle concluded, feeling for a pulse. "She's still breathing, see?"

"Oh." Micky frowned. "Well, she's unconscious, all the same. What do we do with her?"

"Car?" Danielle offered.

"Fine." Micky rolled her eyes. "Help me pick her up. On three. One, two-"

"Wait!" Danielle yelped, getting her grip on Peri's legs. "Is it 'one, two, three, lift, or one, two, lift?'"

"One, two, lift." Micky answered.

"Right."

"One, two…" The two girls lifted their fallen and hobbled to the GTO, Grizzy and Mike following behind. They laid Peri in the back seat of the GTO, quietly shutting the door afterwards.

"Well," Micky huffed. "That happened. What's next?"

"I don't really know." Mike admitted.

"Well, what do you remember in your first minutes of life as a woman?" Danielle said, 'trying not' to make fun of him.

"Uh…" Mike removed his wool hat and scratched his head. "I woke up, I think. I was by that pond I met you guys at. It was really awkward…"

Micky and Danielle couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry to hear that, Mike." Danielle giggled.

"Oh!" Micky said a little too loud. "Danny baby, can you imagine what it would be like to wake up as a _girl?"_ The two girls laughed.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Now that's not even nice." He fumed to himself. He stuffed his hand into his pocket and gripped the crystal. "Davy, how do you manage?"

"They haven't made fun of me." Davy replied, a trickle of laughter in his voice.

"Oh sure. Alright." Mike said almost sarcastically.

"Sorry Mike." Micky gasped, catching her breath.

"So…" Danielle said, catching her breath as well. "What do we do now?"

"Wait?" Mike offered.

"Sleep!" Micky declared.

"She would." Mike muttered to himself, though he directed it at Davy. Mike smiled at the sound of a heartful laugh from the Englishman.

"Where?" Danielle asked.

"The ground, obviously." Micky said, running around to the back of the GTO. "I always keep sweatshirts in here, just in case. We can use them for padding and heat."

"Just in case of what?" Mike asked, looking into the trunk.

"I don't know. Car breaks down in the middle of winter and I have no means of heat."

"But you live in California." Danielle pointed out.

Micky shrugged. "As the Girl Scouts always say, 'always be prepared.'"

Mike rolled his eyes, accepting a pile of sweatshirts from Micky. Micky handed a pile to Danielle too, and eventually they made up a large mat of sweatshirts at the front of the GTO. "Jeez, how many sweatshirts do you own?"

"A lot, but like Danny said, I live in California. Can't very well keep them in my closet, now can I?" Mike tossed Danielle a skeptical look and Danielle just shrugged.

After they had all settled in, Danielle, somewhat worried, asked, "Should one of us stay up in case Peri wakes up?" 

Mike and Micky gave each other a considering look before nodded. "I'll take the first shift." Mike answered. "You two get some shut eye. We can trade off during the night."

"Mike, wake me up if you get too tired. I'll wake Danny up when I'm ready to sleep." Micky said, lying down and looking at the stars. 

"I will. Good night girls."

"Good night Mike."


	18. Chapter 18- Don't You Trust Me?

Chapter 18- Don't You Trust Me?

Micky sat in the driver's seat of her car, playing around with her flashlight to keep her occupied as well as awake. Every now and then she's shine it on Peri's face, to see whether she moved or was trying to wake up. Micky eventually held the flashlight in between her teeth, attempting to make shadow puppets with her hands.

"Have you ever made a guitar with your hands? I've heard it's quite difficult." A voice said smoothly and clearly, causing Micky to jump, the flashlight falling from her lips and onto the floor. Micky turned to see Mr. Zero sitting in the passenger's seat, a sly smile on his face. The flashlight's restricted illumination made it more than frightening for the girl.

"You're-" Micky stuttered, grabbing ahold of the door frame. "Get out of here."

"Now Micky, please listen. Don't let anything Mike said about me get to you. You don't trust him fully, now do you?" Micky paused, taking into consideration his words. He continued, "Now I know you shouldn't trust me either, but just listen. You're still having a hard time wrapping your head around this, aren't you? It's crazy, I know, but why should you stick around? You've got a life to get back to, don't you? A job, a home, _a man."_

"I broke up with him." Micky said, trying not to show fear in her voice.

"I can fix that. You still have feelings for him. You were trying to show _them_ you were on _their_ side." Zero said. "But you can get him back."

Micky relaxed a little. The idea of being with George again was definitely a sweet one. Everything he had said before was true, for the most part. She was unsure of what exactly was going on, and she wasn't sure if she believed it. Micky thought back and couldn't even remember how she got mixed up with Danielle and Peri in the first place. It's like one day she woke up and there they were. Did she ask for them to be in her life? If they never showed up, she would be home, in George's arms, with not a care in the world. "How?"

"Leave that to me. You just have to take my hand, and I'll take you home, Micky. You'll be home with George, Mr. Schneider, and your stuffed monkey. Life will be back to normal."

"What's the catch?"

"All you have to do is perform in my talent show, like you auditioned for, and leave your necklace here with Peri." Zero said, holding out his hand. "What will it be, Michelle? Will you stay here with these nuts, or go home, away from all this chaos?"

Micky looked down at the necklace around her neck. The sapphire shimmered in the moonlight, as if trying to make itself as attractive as possible. Micky took a hand and placed it protectively around it, then looked up at Zero. "What will it be like when I get home?"

"I'll leave you in your bed, your car in the garage." Zero began, a smile hidden on his face. "You'll wake up to the sound of birds, the sun shining in through the window. George will be waiting for you downstairs, totally oblivious to the fight the two of you had. He will love you, and you will love him back. Life will go on as it should."

Micky took in a deep breath, weighing her options. The decision was too much. After a minute she finally decided what she was going to do. She was, after all, transporting two wanted people. With a tear rolling off her cheek, Micky gently took the necklace off, reaching over and placing it in Peri's hands. _Take care of it._ She thought to Peri, turning back towards Zero, whose hand was still outstretched. Micky ignored the victorious grin he now bore. Closing her eyes, Micky outstretched her hand, gently laying it on Zero's.

The first thing Mike heard was a scream. Bolting upright, he looked over to see Peri sitting up in between himself and Danielle. She was sobbing into her hands. Mike scrambled to a sitting position so he could help her. "Hey, hey, hey," He said, setting a hand on Peri's shoulder. Peri sniffed some snot and looked up at him with large, puppy dog eyes. She seemed confused. "You alright?"

Peri shook her head violently. "My- I don't know what to do. My friends? Where are my friends?"

"Your friends?" Mike inquired, a small smile on his lips. "Hey Peter?"

Peri's eyes grew at the name. "How do you know my name?" She asked violently.

"What's goin' on?" Danielle's English voice asked as she woke up.

Mike couldn't hold back his smile any longer. "It's Peter." Mike said almost too happily. "Man," He said, directing this towards the crying girl. "It's me, Mike."

"What?" Peter asked, wiping a tear.

"Zero did this to us, man. He turned us into girls and gave our bodies to some girls to live in." Mike explained, pulling out the necklace from under his shirt. "He trapped us in these till the girls let us out. Mine did it on accident and yours decided it was time to change."

Still slightly confused, Peter looked Mike down as well as himself. He was still trying to take everything in. He looked over at the blonde girl sitting by them. His confusion was all the language that was needed for Danielle to join in on the conversation.

"Hi. I'm Danielle. Er, uh, I'm Davy's girl."

"Don't say it like that." Mike said.

"Well how am I supposed to say it?"

"I don't know, but Davy's had too many girls for that sentence to be used." Mike scolded. A giggle came from Danielle as her hand quickly moved to her pocket.

"What's she laughing about?" Peter asked, still utterly confused.

"What'd he say?" Mike inquired, ignoring Peter's comment.

"He says to knock it off, Nesmith." Danielle laughed. She turned her attention to Peter. "You see, like Mike said, you guys were put in these necklaces so we could like in your bodies. I'm in Davy's body." The words were awkward coming from her mouth, but she continued. "I accidentally broke mine." She pulled out her crystal and handed it to Peter. "I accidentally let Davy out. Now you can only hear and see him using these."

Peter timidly took the crystal. "What do I do with it?"

"Look into it." Danielle said encouragingly.

Hesitantly, Peter lifted the crystal to his eye, his arm shaking. He tilted his head slightly. "Davy?" Both Mike and Danielle smiled at the reunion. "Davy!"

Mike's sudden frown didn't go unnoticed. "What is it, Mike?"

"Where's Micky?"

"Micky?" Peter said, almost too excitedly.

"Micky's girl." Mike said, waving a hand at Peter. "She goes by Micky too." Mike stood up. "Where's the car?"

Danielle looked behind her. "What the?" The two women stared in awe at the empty spot where the red GTO once sat. "Where'd she go?"

"Guys…"

"You don't think…" Danielle asked Mike, who stayed silent.

"Guys…" Mike and Danielle turned to Peter, who sat on the sweatshirts, holding a necklace in the air. "Is this important?"

"That's Micky's necklace!" Danielle gasped. "Where'd you find it?"

"It was next to me." Peter said.

"She wouldn't- couldn't. She told me herself she wouldn't know what to do with herself if she lost it." Danielle explained, kneeling next to Peter again.

Peter cupped the necklace in her hand now, looking into the sapphire. "It feels like Micky."

"Wh- What do you mean ' _it feels like Micky,'_ how can it feel like Micky?" Mike scoffed.

"You try it, Mike." Peter said, holding the necklace up to him.

With a glance, Mike snatched the necklace from Peter, cupping it in his hands like Peter had. He looked down at the stone, watching it glimmer in the light. Then he felt it. The deep blue gem seemed to be full of a new sort of energy. It reminded Mike of Micky. Their Micky. He closed his eyes and tried to picture the child-like drummer in his mind. He frowned when his face would not appear before him, but the other characteristics, such as the rebellious hair, thin frame, and blue eight button down did. He tried to recall the voice, but nothing came. Overwhelmed, he handed the necklace over to Peter. "Here." He said simply, opening his eyes.

Peter took the necklace and placed it around his neck. "Mike?"

"Hm?"

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know, Shotgun." Mike said softly.

"I think I have an idea." Danielle said, a nervous cord touching her voice.

"Hm?"

"Raise our hands?" Danielle said. Mike turned around, seeing Danielle and Peter's arms raised, guns to their backs. The owners of the guns were none other than policemen. Mike felt a gun stab him in the back.

"Stand up!" One ordered. Danielle and Peter quickly obeyed.

"You're under arrest for the kidnapping and murder of Danielle Jones." A voice said behind Mike. Mike looked at his two companions, both with frightened stares. How did this happen so quickly?


	19. Chapter 19- Far Apart

Chapter 19- Far Apart

"Wait!" Danielle yelped as the police began to handcuff Mike. "I'm Danielle Jones! Honest! They didn't kidnap me! I ran away!"

The policeman gave her a skeptical look. "Chad, take her to the LAPD. They can decide what to do with her. We'll lock these two up till we're told otherwise."

"You can't arrest them! They didn't do anything!" Danielle screamed, being handcuffed herself. "I ran away with them! I'm here of my own free will! I'm not dead! I wasn't kidnapped!"

"What about the dog?" Another policeman asked, indicating the dog that appeared from around the corner.

"Grizzy!" Danielle yelped.

"Take it to the pound." The other policeman shrugged, putting handcuffs on Peter.

"Whoah now, you can't do that! She's my dog!" Mike immediately said, noticing the confused look on Peter's face and the pained look on Danielle's. Peri wasn't here to protect her dog, so he felt it was his responsibility to protect her. "If you're going to do anything with her, take her to the LAPD with Danielle!"

The policeman shook his head. "No can do. Chad, pound."

"Yes sir." Chad replied, walking over to pick up the English Setter. However, when he bent over to touch it, Grizzy bit him. Recoiling back in horror, Chad cursed and said, "Bad dog! Oh dang…" He muttered, looking down at his arm. That's when they heard a gunshot.

Danielle, Peter, and Mike flinched. They looked over to see Grizzy lying on the pavement, a puddle of blood forming around her head. Danielle and Peter's faces wore pictures of pure horror, while Mike's pictured hate. He looked up to see the wielder of the gun, recognizing the face instantly.

Zero brought a finger to his lips to shush Michael, a sinister smile on his face. "You don't bite policemen." He said simply. He was dressed in a policeman uniform, blending in with the crowd. None of the policemen argued and proceeded to load people into police cars. Zero picked up the body and walked away.

"You monster!" Danielle screamed, being restrained by a policeman.

Peter gave Mike a scared look as he was loaded into a police car. Danielle was put into another car, still openly protesting their innocence and the police's violence. Mike gave her a look of apology that finally shut her up… mostly.

"I'm sorry, Mi-Mikhayla." Danielle yelled as the policeman shut the car door. When the door shut, she muttered to herself. "I'm sorry Peri."

Mike was put into the same police car as Peter, and the two cars drove away, in two different directions. Peter glanced at Mike as he stared straight ahead. The car was alive with the sounds of the law enforcement communicating with each other. The two girl-turned Monkees didn't pay attention. "Mike?" Peter asked, choking on his words. He was still trying to get used to this whole 'girl' thing.

"Hm?" Mike said, not making eye contact.

"Why are we being arrested?"

Mike sighed. "Zero has the police thinking I kidnapped and killed Danielle."

"You didn't, did you?"

"No, Pete, that girl was Danielle, Davy's girl-counterpart. We were on the run from Zero and the police. Danielle, Micky's counterpart, and yours all came to Texas because Davy helped them and they wanted to help us, or at least Danielle and Peri did." Mike sighed, feeling extremely betrayed, even though he wasn't sure if he had the right to be. "Micky's counterpart, I don't know where she is. She was with us last night." Mike shook his head. "Anyway, they think I kidnapped Danielle."

"What's so important about her?" Peter asked. "I mean, it wouldn't be a big deal if she was some nobody off the street, now would it?"

"You're right, man. Zero told me Davy-er, Danielle's grandpa was funding a talent show in Malibu. That's why Danny was in California in the first place…" Mike continued to fill Peter in on what had happened in the last month, everything that he learned last night and everything Zero had told him as he mocked him in Fox Valley.

The police car pulled up to the LAPD Police Station. Slowly Danielle got out of the back of the car. She had remained silent the whole ride, which indeed was a long one, giving only nods and shakes to communicate with the policemen. The policemen accompanied her inside the building. Sitting in the main room, Danielle immediately noticed her grandfather sitting there, fidgeting. Once he heard the doors opened, he looked up. His face flooded with relief. A wave of relief rushed through Danielle as well. She was glad he recognized her. If he hadn't, that would not end well for her or Mike and Peter.

"Danielle!"

"Grandfather!" Danielle yelped, a giant smile on her face. She moved to hug him, but a policeman put his hand on her shoulder. That's when Danielle realized she was still in handcuffs.

"Sir, can you identify this woman for us please?"

"Oh of course!" Grandfather yelled happily. "This is my granddaughter, Danielle Jones. I'd recognize her anywhere." His eyebrows knitted together as he looked his granddaughter down. "No matter what color hair she had." He said with a questioning tone.

Danielle blushed as the police took the handcuffs off. "I can explain."

"Please do." Grandfather said, crossing his arms. Danielle knew the relief of her survival had subsided and she was now in deep trouble.

"I ran away, willingly. Of my own free will. No one forced me to leave. I disguised myself so no one could bring me back. I wasn't kidnapped. I-" Danielle chose her words carefully. "Zero scared me, and I felt like I needed to get as far away from him as I could. I can't explain why I can't stand him, but I can't. I don't feel comfortable around him." She could easily say that he was the Devil and they were all idiots, but she decided against it. "At the airport, Peri Tork was picking someone up and I begged her to help me. She and I went off together to Texas. That's where we met Mi-Mikhayla. Somehow they thought she killed me. I hadn't known her for even ten minutes when the police got on her tail. So she ran away with us. We're all innocent. Peri and Mikhayla did nothing to me." Danielle finished, satisfied with her story.

"What about the evidence, Ms. Jones? Can you explain that?" The policeman asked.

"Show it to me, and I'll debunk it." Danielle said confidently. On the inside she was shaking, unsure if she would be able to explain whatever evidence they had, but she knew she needed to keep a convincing profile.

The police, Danielle, and Grandfather all walked into the halls of the station and into a room. It was empty, apart from the table with the evidence on it. One the table, there was three pieces of evidence. First there was a bright red dress that Danielle remembered wearing the day she met Zero. There was a stain on the collar. It was deep red. The next piece of evidence was Danielle's pink suitcase. Danielle studied it a moment, thinking she had taken it with them to Texas. Then she remembered they left it in Micky's house to avoid suspicion. A burning hate boiled up inside her as she assumed Micky turned it in. The next piece of evidence was her broken necklace. Her hand quickly grabbed the fragments remaining in her pocket. She wasn't sure how they got it, but they did.

Danielle took a deep breath. "Simple. That dress isn't mine. Did it not occur to you lot that more than one woman can own a dress? My dress is in England, in my closet." She directed their attention to the suitcase. "Now this, I thought I took this with me. I thought I lost it halfway to Texas. Where'd you find it?"

"1334 Beachwood Drive. One of the tenant's turned it in." A policeman said.

With Danielle's suspicions confirmed, she continued. "Well I must have left that somewhere when Peri and I left. You see, we told Mr. Babbit she was going on a trip, so we were at Beachwood Drive before we left. I assume the necklace was found at the same place."

"Yes." The policeman confirmed.

"Well, that I had in my suitcase. It must have fallen out." Danielle shrugged.

The policeman nodded and wrote something down on his notepad. "Alright. Mr. Jones, are you going to press charges against the others?" Danielle felt her heart sink. She looked at her grandfather with pleading eyes, hoping he wouldn't. Grandfather looked from the police to his granddaughter. Danielle silently begged him to let them free. Her heart was now in her throat, waiting to either relax or fall to the pit of her stomach. She couldn't tell what he was going to do.


	20. Chapter 20- Guilty As Charged

Chapter 20- Guilty As Charged

"I'd like to hear what the other women have to say." Grandfather said coldly, looking down at his granddaughter.

"Alright," One of the policeman said, "I'll get ahold of you when we bring them in. You're free to go."

"Come, Danielle." Grandfather said, leading Danielle out of the police station. They walked out to a car and Grandfather motioned for Danielle to get in. Reluctantly she did so as her grandfather got into the driver's seat.

The first five minutes of the drive back to the hotel was quiet. Danielle had her hands in her pockets, one hand rubbing the crystal inside. In her mind she pled for Davy to hear her. She needed to know that Mike and Peter were going to be okay. She didn't get a response. After a moment she assumed she actually had to say something in order to get his attention.

"Danielle," Grandfather said. "May I ask a question?"

"Shoot." Danielle replied, not looking at him.

"What is it that makes you feel uncomfortable around Mr. Zero? He's a perfectly fine man. I see nothing wrong with him."

' _Nothing wrong except that he's the Devil.'_ Danielle thought to herself. "I don't know. I just don't feel comfortable around him. When we got off the plane, it was like I had to relieve myself of the pain that I felt when I was around him. I didn't mean to abandon you like that, Grandfather, I just… He scares me." She told what was indeed the truth. She knew why she felt that way now, but her grandfather wasn't going to believe her if she said Mr. Zero was the Devil. "I'm sorry for running off, Grandfather."

"I accept your apology." Grandfather said cooly. "But that doesn't mean I understand."

"Please don't make me see him again." She said out of instinct. The thought of being face-to-face with the Devil was too much for her.

"I'll do what I can, love. I can't promise anything. We have the talent show to do still, remember?" Danielle didn't respond for a moment, running her options through her head. She didn't know how to feel about it. In a sense it didn't really matter anymore. "Do you still want to partake in it? If you don't, then you can stay at the hotel, but it's tomorrow."

Danielle's mind suddenly returned to the papers in Micky's house. Those cursed talent show papers that Micky was going to fill out. Was Micky going to be at the talent show? "Yeah," She said, hoping that if she did go, she would be able to confront Micky. "I'll do it, but I don't want to see Zero."

"That's going to be a little hard. How about, if you get too uncomfortable, I can have someone give you a ride back to the hotel. Is that alright?"

"It is. Thank you." Danielle looked out the window, her hopes somewhat higher than they had been.

The theatre was crowded with performers. Danielle sat at a table in a balcony, looking down at all the contestants and spectators. Nervously she fiddled with the edge of her dress, her eyes studying the faces of each individual in the room. Every other minute her hand would instinctively go to the crystal she had pinned in her hair. The night prior she managed to hot glue it to a hair clip. Afraid that it would fall off, Danielle frequently re-clipped it.

"Are you alright?" Danielle heard a familiar voice ask. She looked up to find it, but then realized the voice was Davy's.

"Of course I am." She said confidently, "What makes you say that?"

"You tore your dress."

Danielle looked down at her lap to find that in between her fingers, a small slit was forming. Frowning, Danielle said to Davy, "I don't want to see Mr. Zero. After what Mike told me, I just…"

"I understand, but why'd you come in the first place if you don't want to see him?"

"I need to find Micky, but I can't see her anywhere."

"Danielle!" The voice of her grandfather boomed. Danielle looked up and around to find him approaching the table. "You alright?"

"Fine, Grandfather." Danielle said. She looked out into the crowd again. Her eyes caught a head of curly, brown hair, and Danielle felt her heart jump. "I'm going to go to the restroom." She said, stumbling out of her chair, her eyes transfixed on Micky.

Micky walked towards the stage, a binder under her arm and a guitar slung across her shoulder. She sat down on a bench and began flipping through the binder, deciding on which song to sing.

"I didn't know you played guitar." A voice told her. Micky looked up to find a young lady standing in front of her, looking rather angry. It took her a minute to recognize her.

"Danny? You dyed your hair back." Micky pointed out, returning her attention to the binder.

"Yeah, I did. Where did you go?"

"Pardon?"

"You _abandoned us,_ Micky. Where did you go? How'd you get to California so fast? It took the police at least a day to get me here."

"Police?" Micky asked. She shut her binder and looked up at the short girl. Her face screamed betrayal. "You got caught by the police?"

"Just a bit, yeah. Oh, by the way, it worked." Danielle said with no joy in her voice. She was now standing with her arms crossed, favoring one leg over the other.

"What worked?"

"Singing to bring the Monkees back. Peter and Mike were arrested for kidnapping. The only reason why I'm here is because I told them who I was. Mike and Peter are being brought in so my grandfather can question them."

"Peter? Is that Peri's-"

"Yes, yes it is. By the way, Grizzy's dead."

"What?" Micky said, standing.

"Zero killed her in cold blood."

"Oh my gosh…"

"Now that I have your attention, let's get back to the first question. What happened to you? Why did you abandon us?" 

Micky frowned, suddenly ashamed. All she wanted to do was run. She didn't want to answer Danielle's question. "Zero… he told me my life would go back to normal if I left." Micky shut her eyes so she didn't have to look at the anger in Danielle's eyes. "I was scared. With all that talk of switching bodies and giving up lives… I didn't want to loose my life, Danny. I was scared. I love my life. I had a good paying job, a good home, a good boyfriend. I had everything a girl could ask for. You guys were asking me to give up all that for a man I don't even know. I couldn't…"

"And how's life going now?" Danielle asked, her voice still fuming with anger.

"I was robbed when we were gone." Micky admitted. "I was fired, and I can't find George anywhere."

"Danielle!" Grandfather's voice yelled. Danielle finally noticed the sorrow in Micky's face and suddenly felt sorry for her.

"I- I got to go. Sorry." Danielle said in that awkward sympathetic-but-still-angry tone. Danielle ran off, leaving Micky alone.

' _How could I have been so stupid?'_ Micky thought to herself. ' _Why didn't I use my head? I left them there all alone to get caught. Mike said Mr. Zero was the Devil, how come that didn't mean more when I met him? Why did I even believe a word he said?'_ Guilt roared inside her. She had to make this right. Without a second thought Micky made her way out of the theatre, her destination being home.

"Grandfather, I want to go back to the hotel. Now." Danielle said angrily once she got within talking distance.

"Well that's good, because I was just about to tell you that I'm needed at the police station. Those girls are almost there and they want to get the investigation started when they get there. I'll drop you off at the hotel on the way there."

It took Danielle a minute to process before she nodded. "Okay." She said, not one-hundred percent sure what she was going to do to help Mike and Peter. Before she realized what was going on, she found herself getting into a car with her grandfather and going down the road towards the hotel.

"Grandfather?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if I went with you to the police station?"

"Now Danielle, I don't think that's a very wise choice."

"Why?"

"It would interfere with the case, that's why. The police aren't going to want you tainting their confessions." Danielle knew perfectly well he meant himself, but she didn't point that out. They reached the hotel and Danielle got out. She began to walk towards the doors as her grandfather drove away. Once he was out of sight, Danielle turned on her heel and ran towards the police station, hoping to get there before Mike and Peter.

"What are you doing?!" Davy asked violently.

"Saving your friends! Any ideas on how?" Danielle huffed, running through an alley and onto the sidewalk of another street, not sure where she was going. She didn't hear him again till she dived into a bush at the station. "Davy?" She watched a New Mexico police car drove into the lot. Her mind was racing. Davy's voice caught her off guard.

"Play dumb, maybe? Use your looks against them."

Suddenly a plan hatched. "Thanks, Davy." Danielle smiled, watching one single policeman lead Mike and Peter up to the building.

"HEY!" Danielle screamed, jumping out of the bushes. She ran straight up to the policeman. The panicked looks on Peter and Mike's faces did not go unnoticed. "Hi mister, my name is Maggie. I'm a student at the local high school and I'm doing a paper of police weaponry. What's that thing?" She asked, pointing at the policeman's taser.

"I don't have time for this, kid." The policeman huffed, pushing her out of the way.

"Now wait a minute," Mike said, catching on. "Answer the kid's question! It's not like we're in a hurry."

"Please! It will only take a minute!" Danielle begged.

The policeman rolled his eyes. "Fine. What's your question?"

"What's that thing and how does it work?" Danielle asked, pointing at the taser again.

"This?" The policeman pulled the taser from his belt. "It's a taser. We use it on prisoners when they misbehave or try to escape. You simply point it at the prisoner and pull the trigger."

"Can I hold it?" Danielle asked innocently. The policeman handed it over. Danielle observed it for a minute before asking, "So you just point it at the guy," She raised the taser. "And shoot?" She pulled the trigger and two cords shot out of the gun, electrifying the policeman. He was rendered unconscious. It took Danielle a second to realize what she just did. Mike and Peter watched in awe.

Suddenly, Danielle gave a hysterical laugh. "Did you see that? I just tasered a policeman!" She knelt down and picked the keys from his jacket. Quickly she uncuffed Mike and Peter.

"We should get out of here." Mike stated, rubbing his wrists.

"Now!" Danielle said, noticing the policemen emerging from the police station.

"RUN!"


	21. Chapter 21- Clear

Chapter 21- Clear

Micky pulled into the garage, her heart heavy with guilt. She turned off the car, listening to the silence. Her thoughts swarmed her mind. _I can't believe the police caught them. Are Mike and Peri okay? Where is Peri? Did Danny really mean it when she said Peri switched bodies? Is Grizzy really dead? What would have happened if I stayed with them? Would I have been arrested? Would we have solved the problem? Where would I be right now?_ Micky got out of the car and trudged into the house. She threw her purse onto the table, the guitar in a corner, and her binder on the coffee table. Finally, she flopped down onto the couch. Half of her knickknacks were gone, making her house look almost bare. She didn't even have a television. She stared at the empty space that would have been her television and sighed. _How did my life go so wrong?_

She looked over at the coffee table, her eyes drawn to the binder. _What else am I supposed to do?_ Micky leaned over and grabbed the binder, flipping through the pages. "Salesman, Cuddly Toy, Love is Only Sleeping, Gonna Buy Me a Dog…" Micky said out loud. "Mary, Mary, Sometime in the Morning, I'm a Believer." She stopped, the binder showing her 'I'm a Believer.' Her mind suddenly became clear, one thought on her mind. _Does it work if I don't have the necklace?_

As if her mind was set, she jumped up from the couch, finding a pen and paper. After doing so, she sat down at the table and began to write a letter.

 _Dear Micky Dolenz,_

 _You're not going to believe this..._

"RUN FASTER!" Danielle laughed, jumping over a bush.

"We are!" Mike yelled angrily, close behind her with Peter at his side. "We're not used to running like this, you know!" His only response was a roar of laughter from the young girl.

"I- I think she's lost it, Mike." Peter huffed, trying not to lag behind. They ran from street to street, the police on their tails. Suddenly they found themselves at Beachwood Drive, and Mike yelled for Danielle to run down to the beach. Not questioning his choice, she darted off towards the beach, Mike and Peter barely keeping up. It wasn't until Danielle reached the shoreline that she realized how bad of an idea that was.

"MIKE!" She yelped, suddenly finding herself surrounded by policemen.

"Sorry!" He yelled. "Sort of forgot we didn't own the pad, or else we would have been able to sneak back out through there."

Danielle let out a frustrated breath before turning to the policemen, who demanded she raise her hands. Her, Mike, and Peter did so, observing the circle around them.

"Here we are at last." A voice said. "I think we need a little privacy though, don't you?" The three women turned around to see Zero, his back to the ocean. With a snap of his fingers, all of the policemen fell into the sand, asleep. "It's nice to finally see you again, Ms. Jones." His only response was an angry glare from the girl. "Oh, lighten up! The game's just about finished. I'm here for my prize."

Michelle sat back in the kitchen chair, impressed with her work. She stared at the letter for a minute before going back to retrieve the binder, bringing it to the table. Flipping it open to 'I'm a Believer,' she sighed. Was this going to work? Will she really switch souls with a Monkee? She took in a deep breath, singing the first line in her head. Michelle looked at the letter, then back at the binder. "I thought love was only true in fairy tales…"

"Prize?" Peter asked. "What prize?"

"The necklaces, of course. You have three, do you not?" Mr. Zero said, holding out his hand.

"Uh, no way man."

"Nope."

"Nuh uh."

"Why not?" Zero asked sarcastically. "What use are they to you? Michael and Peter, you're in your bodies now, you have no use for those necklaces anymore, trust me. I know."

"What about mine and Micky's?" Danielle asked cautiously. She glanced over to see Peter holding his necklace and Micky's protectively. She noticed a glimpse of worry on his face, but it quickly slipped away.

"Micky has given up on trying to help the three of you. Why else would she leave Mr. Dolenz with you? There is no possible way you're going to be getting him back, so you might as well hand him over. As for your necklace, Ms. Jones, you broke it. You released the soul that was meant to be in your body. You can sing all you want, but Davy's not coming back. You broke the transmitter, so now he's officially dead."

"Is there a way to get him back?" Mike asked.

"Only one, but it will never work."

"Name it." Danielle said forcefully.

"You, Ms. Jones, must die. When your soul leaves the body, Davy will be able to enter. However, your body will be dead, so there's not much point, now is there?" Zero laughed. "Now hand over the necklaces."

"What are you going to do with them?" Peter asked, holding the two necklaces tighter.

"Take them back home, of course. What use are they up here?"

"You can't take them!" Peter yelled.

"Oh? And why not?"

"Because Micky and Davy are our friends, our brothers!" Mike yelled. "We can't just abandon them like this! Nevertheless, we can't abandon the girls that helped us get this far! I've been in Hell as well as in those necklaces, and I know that those girls would rather be in those necklaces than in Hell. So no deal!"

"Peter, give me the necklaces." Zero said simply.

"Wait!" A voice yelled. All four figures looked up to see Michelle run down the stairs from the porch. "You can't do this!" Micky ran over to Peter. "Give _me_ the necklaces, Peter."

"What?" Peter asked, confused. "No way! You're in league with him!" He pointed at Zero for emphasis. "I don't even know you!"

"Peter, please." Micky said as calmly as she could.

"No!"

"Then give them to me." Danielle said, stretching her arm out to Peter. Peter looked from one girl to the other, before finally placing the diamond necklace and sapphire necklace in Danielle's hand. Danielle closed them in a fist before giving a hopeful look to Micky. Micky nodded before Danielle turned back to Zero. "This is what I think of your deal, Zero!" With an ungodly force, Danielle slammed the two necklaces together, clear crystals falling from her fists. The moment seemed to go slow. Mike yelled, Zero gasped, and Micky tried to conceal a smile.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?" Mike yelled at her.

"I just saved Micky." She said simply. "Now Davy has some girls to flirt with. Like Mike said, Zero, I think they'd rather be here than in Hell. Mike, your necklace." Danielle said, stretching out her hand.

Mike was frozen. What was she doing? Obviously, she lost it. However, before he could react, he could feel the necklace being slipped off his neck. Turning around he found Micky running off with it, handing it to Danielle, who smashed it with a rock. The clear crystals began to sink into the sand, lost forever.

"Your turn, Zero." Micky sneered.

Zero gave each of the destructive girls a look before giving a small, but evil, chuckle. "You think you've won, huh? Davy's still in purgatory, and now so is Micky. I still win after all. At least I'll be able to watch you two suffer." With a snap of his fingers, Zero vanished, along with the ring of policemen. The four girls were left on the beach to decide their fate.

Mike turned to the two girls, shellshocked. "What. Did. You. Do?" Mike asked, clearing asking for a reason rather than a step-by-step tutorial.

"I saved Micky." Danielle said, giving Micky a small smile.

Micky turned to Danielle. "How'd you know I wanted to do that?"

"I didn't know. That's what I wanted to do. When I saw Peter panic, I figured it happened."

"What happened?" Peter asked.

"Did the necklace shake, Peter? When you were holding it?" Peter nodded. "That was the transfer." Danielle and Micky gave the two Monkees a big smile.

"Wait…" Mike asked, looking Micky dead in the eye. "Does that mean she's…"

"Hi Mike, hi Peter." Micky laughed.

"Micky!" Peter and Mike yelled, trapping him in a hug. After the brief Monkee reunion, the three broke apart and asked why they destroyed the necklaces.

"The note that Michelle left me said that she wanted hers destroyed, so that no more bad things could happen. While reading her long, complicated letter, I kind of thought it would be a good idea to destroy the others. She just beat me to it." Micky said, pointing at Danielle.

However, Danielle wasn't listening. She was watching the ocean and its waves. Momentarily tuning out the three chattering girls, Danielle drowned herself in the simplicity and beauty that it held. In her mind, she made a very hard decision.

"Danielle?" Peter asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Huh?"

"You alright?" Mike asked.

"Do any of you know CPR?" Danielle asked casually, taking them all by surprise.

"Yeah…" Mike said. "It's common knowledge down in Texas."

"Good." Danielle finally turned to face the three girls. With a sad smile, she said, "Then I guess this is goodbye."

"What?" Micky asked.

Without a second thought, Danielle rushing into the crashing waves of the ocean, running far enough so that the water kissed her waist. She could hear the three girls yelling at her, accompanied by the sound of more people running into the ocean. She dove underwater, panic filling her head. Her heart demanded she rise, but her brain demanded she sink. Quickly she found herself suffocating, only to be relieved by darkness.


	22. Chapter 22- Good Times!

**_Author's Note.2: I am not trying to push any religious beliefs with this story. I am a Christian, so I believe that if the Devil exists, so must God. These are my own beliefs and I am not trying to push them on any readers. I'm also not trying to be sexist against girls. I don't know if anything here might have offended anyone, but taking into consideration the world we live in, better safe than sorry! So again, I'm not imposing religion and I'm not insulting girls._**

 ** _Author's Note.3: This chapter is named after the new album,_** **'Good Times!'** ** _that is in memory of Davy Jones. I'm sure you'll sort of see why. Rest In Peace Davy Jones._**

Chapter 22- Good Times!

"DANNY!" Mike yelled, running into the ocean after her. Micky and Peter followed. They watched her fall into the ocean. Mike's heart was racing. As soon as he could, he grabbed her and pulled her to the surface. Micky and Peter joined him and helped carry her back to the sand. Carefully dropping her, Mike began CPR. The air was still as the female drummer and bassist watched their guitarist breathe life into their friend. After a good three minutes, Mike could feel his heart breaking. She wasn't breathing. She wasn't waking up. He could feel the female hormones imbedded in his current DNA causing tears to fall from his eyes as he continued to beg for Danielle to wake up.

Mike stopped. He looked down at the dead body, completely unsure of what he should do.

"She just killed herself." Micky muttered, breaking the unearthly silence.

"She wanted to bring Davy back, so she killed herself." Peter stated, letting the truth sink in. "Zero told her the only way to bring him back was to kill herself."

"That's why she asked if we knew CPR." Micky continued. "To make sure one of us could bring Davy back when she left."

"But we failed." Mike muttered, silencing the group. "They're both dead."

Suddenly, the cold corpse on the beach began to shake, water sputtering from her mouth. "Danny!" Peter yelped as he and Mike helped her sit up in order to let all the water spill from her system.

Once all the water fell from her frail lips, the young girl looked up at her heroes. Studying each one, she smiled. "I can't believe it."

"Did you think we were going to let you die?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, we love Davy and all, but we're not letting someone die just because the Devil told them they had to." Micky laughed.

The girl frowned. "I'm offended, Micky Dolenz."

"What?"

"I can go jump back into that water and drown again, if you like. I'll just let Danielle know you want her instead of me."

"Davy?" Mike asked.

"The one and only."

"Davy!" Peter smiled, nearly choking the revived Monkee.

"Hey Pete, watch it!" Davy laughed, trying to wiggle free from his grasp.

"Well, that solves that problem." Mike sighed, a giant grin on his feminine face. "But now we need to figure out how to become male again."

"I didn't think I'd ever hear you say that, Mike." Micky laughed.

"Ha, ha, very funny Mick." Mike deadpanned. "That doesn't change the situation."

"Why don't we sleep on it? This whole 'coming-back-to-life' thing is exhausting." Davy complained, lying back down.

"I like that idea." Micky agreed, flopping onto his back.

"Now come on guys…" Mike complained.

"Mike, they have a point. We've been running all day, and you and I just got out of jail." Peter sighed, laying down as well. "I mean, we're still wanted criminals so we might as well get our sleep. We'll talk about it in the morning." Peter muttered.

Mike tried to keep back a yawn, but failed. He felt a wave of fatigue rush over him. He gave into his bandmates' pleas. "Fine. You win." He said to no one in particular, since the three girls had already fallen asleep. Mike lied down, looked up at the fresh blue sky, his heavy eyelids locking him away into a dreamland.

"Hey guys, look!" A tenor voice yelled. A tall woman, clad in a blue bikini and a green bow in her hair, ran up to the four sleeping men on the beach in order to retrieve her volleyball. Within minutes three other girls, all shorter than her, came to her side to view the scene.

"You think it's them?" One asked.

"I certainly hope so, because it'd be odd if it was just four random guys sleeping on the beach looking like that." Said another.

"It is, I remember wearing that dress." The fourth and shortest girl said.

"So what do we do?" The tallest asked again.

"Take them back to the Pad, I suppose. If everything's back to normal, they should have all their stuff back, right?" Michelle Demarest said, kneeling down and wiping the hair from Micky's face.

"I'll go check to see if it is." Danielle Johnson said, running off towards the beach house they knew belonged to the Monkees.

Michelle positioned herself to pick up Micky at the shoulders. She looked up at the two remaining girls. "Well don't just stand there, help me!"

"Alright, alright!" Mikhayla Newborn replied, grabbing Micky's legs.

Danielle was seen running down the steps to the pad. "Yep, everything's back. Suppose we put them in bed?"

"One problem at a time, Danny." Michelle said, carrying Micky towards the steps.

"Here, help me with this one." Peri Thompson said, kneeling down by Peter's head. She gave a quick whistle and yelled, "Grizzy! Come here, Grizzy!" As she and Danielle picked up the sleeping bassist, a young English Setter came running towards them, excited as could be. "Up to the house girl. Follow Michelle." The dog happily obeyed, running towards the pad. Slowly, but surely, the four girls managed to get the Monkees back home where they belonged.

By dusk the girls had changed the boys into their own pajamas, Micky being the only one brave enough to do such a thing, and put into their beds in the upstairs room. The nurse, the teacher, the student, and the scientist all congregated in the living room of the Monkees' pad, deciding what to do next.

"I think we should stay here to make sure they make it okay." Mikhayla said.

"They'll be fine. They all were able to survive switching bodies with us, God will make sure they make it out okay. I mean, He did give them back their stuff and undid all of Zero's work." Danielle said simply. "I mean, heck, I didn't even think either of us were going to make it when I drowned! Everything's going to be okay. Everything's back to normal."

"Or as normal as it can be." Mikhayla deadpanned.

"Do you think they will remember anything?" Peri asked.

"I don't know," Michelle replied. "But if they don't then what are they going to think about four complete strangers talking in their living room?"

"Davy won't mind." Peri laughed. She received a grimace from Danielle. "I'm kidding! Sort of."

"Anyway." Mikhayla said, leaning back and pinching the bridge of her nose. "So what are we going to do? Stay and explain everything, or leave and let them mourn over us, because from what He said, the Monkees believe we're in purgatory."

"Maybe we should let them decide." Danielle proposed. "Let's leave them our number. If they want to know we're alive or what happened, then they'll call the number. If not, they won't."

"Why would we do that? How are they supposed to know?" Michelle asked, flabbergasted by the idea.

"It will be a sort of subconscious thing." Mikhayla said. "They know it happened. They might not know it happened, but unconsciously, they know it happened."

"Right, and if they want to revisit it, then they'll call. If not, we'll let our fates meet another way." Danielle said, rising. "Michelle, where's the paper in this place?"

"Check the drawer over by the door." Michelle said, pointing to a small table by the door. Danielle walked over to it, producing a paper and pencil from the drawer. She walked over to the table, folded the paper in half, and wrote down the number to their house. She set the paper on the table like a tent and walked back over to the girls.

"Done." She said.

Michelle sighed. "So this means we leave then, right?"

"Yeah." Mikhayla said, rising as well. The four women headed back towards the doors to the beach.

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah, Peri?" Mikhayla acknowledged her.

"Do you think Zero put us in their bodies on purpose? I mean, he could have chosen any four girls, but he chose four girls that happened to be best friends and lived together in Los Angeles, California. What if we're soul mates or something?"

"Me? Soul mates with Micky Dolenz?" Michelle laughed. "Not on your life."

"Oh come on," Peri teased. "Danielle fell for Davy Jones, so why don't you fall for Micky Dolenz?"

"He's not my type." Michelle said simply, sticking her nose in the air.

"AS IF!" Danielle said a little too loudly. At the outburst Mikhayla pushed them all out of the pad and down the steps of the porch. "I spent time with both of you, and I think you two would be perfect together!" So the conversation went, all the way down the beach, Grizzy happily walking at the side of her owners, to the car where they would head home, back to their small home in LA.


	23. Chapter 23- Final Words

Chapter 23- Final Words

Mike shuffled his way downstairs and into the kitchen, instinctively finding something to eat. Grabbing the egg carton from the icebox and popping toast in the toaster, Mike began to prepare breakfast for the Monkees. Minutes later, after one set of eggs was cooked, Peter greeted Mike from the balcony and made his way downstairs.

"Butter that toast, won't ya?" Mike said as Peter made his way by. "Here's some eggs. I doubt the others will has a good of timing as you with theirs."

"Micky might be up soon." Peter replied, taking his food to the table. "Davy was talking in his sleep again." 

"Again?" Mike asked, popping more toast in the toaster. "I've never heard him."

"That's because you sleep like a rock." A new voice added from above.

"Mornin' Micky." Peter said. Looking up, the two Monkees watched as the third slid down the banister, falling off halfway down and hitting his head on the floor.

"I'm okay!" Micky proclaimed, quickly getting back up on his feet. A sudden surge of pain raced through his skull. "Ow, okay, maybe not."

"Sit down, Micky." Mike ordered, buttering some toast. "Before you hurt yourself, _again."_ Mike placed a plate of eggs and toast in front of the drummer and walked over to get him a bag of ice.

"How'd you sleep, Micky?" Peter asked, moving his food around with his fork.

"Eh. I've had better nights. Everything just hurts this morning." Micky mumbled, accepting the bag of ice from Mike. "Especially my head."

"How about you, Mike?" Peter asked, popping some egg into his mouth.

"Terrible. Like Micky said, everything hurts."

"Huh." Peter replied. "What did we do last night?"

"What do you mean?" Micky asked, digging into his food.

"I hurt too." Peter frowned, rubbing his neck. "Mike, what happened last night?"

"We performed at that one gig, remember?" Mike said nonchalantly, preparing more eggs.

"Oh." Peter said. He wasn't going to be the first to admit that he didn't remember a single thing from last night. As he returned to his food, he noticed a card sitting on the table. Picking it up, he noticed it had a number on it. There was no name as to who owned the number. In fact, there were no words at all. "Hey Mike? Is this yours?"

"What's mine?" Mike asked, looking over his shoulder. Peter presented the number to him. "Mm, no. I don't recall that number. Might be Davy's." Mike turned back to the food he was cooking. "You know how he is, always getting numbers from chicks he won't ever see again."

"Let me see that." Micky said, reaching out for the number. Peter gave it to him and he inspected it carefully. "Nope. Not mine, either. It's got to belong to Davy."

"What belongs to me?" A sleepy-eyed Englishman asked from the balcony.

"Well good mornin' there Davy." Mike drawled, putting eggs on a plate. "Got some breakfast here for ya."

"Mornin' Mike." Davy said, making his way down the stairs. "So what are you guys talking about?"

"This number." Peter said as Micky handed Davy the number. "We found it on the table this morning and none of us know where it came from."

Davy studied the number before shaking his head. "I don't recognize it. Should we call and see who it is?"

"I don't know." Mike said immediately. "We could get into a lot of trouble."

"What do you mean?" Micky asked. "All we have to say is that we found a number and are trying to find out who it belongs to."

"No, I mean, we always get in trouble. What if we call that number and it's Dragonman or Mr. Class? We could get ourselves into a lot more trouble than we want to be in."

"So the question is, are any of us up to getting in trouble?" Davy explained. 

"Right." Mike said, finally sitting down with his own plate of food.

The four Monkees looked at one another, searching for an agreement. After a moment, they nodded. Davy crumbled the paper into a small ball and tossed it in the direction of the trash can, not caring if it went in or not. The four Monkees returned to their breakfast, the mystery of the unknown number quickly disappearing from their minds. They were too sore to care on this particular morning. Thus, the Monkees went on with their normal Monkee lives, or, well, as normal as it can be for the Monkees.

 _ **The End**_

 **Author's Note: Well, that's that! A big thanks to everyone who read the whole story, and a special shout out to Lisa Boon and SixtiesGirl, this would have never happened if it wasn't for you two! Peace & Love everyone, have a great day!**


End file.
